Aspiration: The Beginning
by Snow-Sakura7
Summary: Roxas,a love sick human, can't resist Axel. Axel, a vampire, still haunted about his lover's death.Now he meets Roxas, who resembles him. Roxas wishes to peruse their relationship, but can Axel handle dating a human? Finished Editing and NEW chapter 6
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic **

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 1; Pilot:**

_What is Life?_

**"_The general or universal condition of human existence"_**

_What is a Vampire?_

**"_A preternatural being, commonly believed to be a corpse that is said to suck the blood."_**

_What is Love?_

_"I don't remember..."_

_

* * *

_

Axel erased the last part, he stopped writing when he realized that this wouldn't due for a college essay, even though the assignment was to write about a mythical creature. He felt ignominy about writing about vampires; especially since most of the human beliefs about vampires were false.

He rubbed his face in frustration;_ I need to take a walk_, he thought.

Axel, his entire life had his mind in the clouds, he always dreamed of leaving home; but when he did, he wasn't allowed to ever see his family again. Leaving them to wonder whatever became of him, leaving his mother to worry for the rest of her life, wondering what happened to her only son.

When Axel went on his walk, he walked by a busy bridge, where a lot of humans walked by every day. Any vampire would be impressed at how much power Axel had to be around so many humans. Axel learned, he had lots of time to practice. He smelled the air, at least he tried. The stench human beings overwhelmed all other beautiful scents in the world.

"AXEL! HEY! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice. Axel turned his head to see who was addressing him, it was his friend and vampire blood brother Demyx, with their blood Larxene.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" Axel asked smiling, not looking at Larxene.

"On business, we're gonna be in town a few days… SO! How's your personal time going? Are you happy you'll be able to finish college!" Demyx asked; acting hyper, like he always did.

"It's going great; I'll be done in a couple years-" Axel said before being cut off.

"I don't see what the point is, who cares about this? It's just a waste of time." Larxene said angrily.

"But _he_ would have wanted me to finish school…" Axel said sadly, and then getting mad that Larxene would disrespect _his _wishes just because she was jealous.

It was certain, Larxene loved _him _too, but when _he_ chose Axel over her. She then filled herself up with loathing, resentment and unhappiness. "How dare you! You think WE like going on missions, while you live here! Pretending to be human!" She yelled. Larxene hated Axel and _him_, she promised she always would. And never forgive either one.

_Uh…Guys?_ Demyx said, mentally pointing out that the humans around them were now staring.

_It's Larxene fault. _Axel said mentally to Demyx. Vampires who were related could speak each other through thoughts, but it felt unnecessary.

Larxene just stood there, looking at the ground; as if she wanted it to rupture. The fact that humans were surrounding only her made her more annoyed. She hated humans, wishing she could kill every last one of them. She would, she had the power to do so, but no vampire in the world would let her live.

"Demyx. We're leaving" she said dryly. She started walking away, without even caring if Demyx followed or not.

"Uh, bye Axel! I'll tell master you're fine!" Demyx said trying to grin, as if nothing had happened.

Axel hated when that Larxene came, always bringing trouble with her. But they all had the same master, so they could not do anything about it. Axel looked at the sun; He hated the sun. If it wasn't for his ring he would be dust, he was a vampire after all.

* * *

True, Axel was a vampire, but he was considered young. He was only 182, which isn't a lot in vampire standards. He was turned at age 21; he didn't finish college, which is why he wanted to finish in this era.

Axel might have looked older than_ him_, since he was 21 when he had been reborned. And just because _he_ had been turned at age 19, _he_ was much older than Axel. _He_ was 214 when he met a fifteen year old Axel. Almost two hundred years older than Axel, but that didn't stop the love they felt.

Axel remembered the first time _he_ said "I love you" to Axel. Nothing else mattered to Axel at that point; himself, his past life, even his master had all disappeared from his mind. Axel's universe had only one other person in it, _him._

Life had meaning when Axel was with him, however it did not last; nothing good ever does.

* * *

Axel woke up from his nap, he was sad, Axel had been dreaming of _him_ again. _Him_, the angel that was trapped in Axel's heart and mind forever.

Axel turned his head toward his unfinished homework, deciding to write about werewolf instead. He got up and began writing with the untruthful inspiration he had, it was untruthful because he had none. He looked around his apartment.

_Maybe this was a mistake_, he thought. Trying to be something he's not, destiny told him he would die before college, vampires allowed him to live a human life just a little longer. Until the day _he_ came to take Axel's human life.

* * *

Vampires. The only way to become one is if you drink the blood of a vampire, and then somehow die. Although, which was hard, vampire blood healed humans' wounds and could even cure some diseases.

But when someone did become a vampire, they stay true to the ones who gave them their new lives and gave them their vampire blood.

Axel was killed by being stabbed in the heart with a sword, and awoken as a vampire. He soon forgot his name, and was given a new name. The name "Axel" was given to him by his master. However it was not his master who killed him. It was one of Axel's Master's servants, _him._

_He, _being Axel's lover for over twenty years, but Axel and _him_ did not share the same master. _He_ had been one of the few vampires to have actually turned against their master. Since most vampire show only obedience and devotion toward their masters, it was rare when a vampire opposed the one who gave them life. But _HE_ did more than just betray his master, he actually killed his master.

Vampires usually cannot live without their masters, if their master dies; they usually take their own life unless they are "Masters" themselves.

* * *

Axel had finished his paper and now was ready to leave his room and take one more step outside to see the stars, his window was not enough.

As Axel walked down the steps, he stared at the sky for a good while. When he got tired, he turned toward the stairs but something caught his eye.

"No…" He muttered to himself. "It can't be…"

This thing was not a thing at all…

It was a person, a human being, but why did it look more beautiful than any other human being? Because this human being looked…just…like…_him._

The name of _him_, it had to be said! It burst out lightly from Axel's mouth:

"Ven…Ventus?"

**X X X**

It was normal Saturday; at least it felted like it was. _Life's become so boring,_ thought the young and beautiful Roxas.

* * *

He had woken up that morning, feeling dizzy. Being home alone on a Saturday; while all his friends were out in the town for the summer; _Sora should be coming home soon. _Roxas thought, thinking of his best friend who was away.

For a day where nothing happened, it went by quickly. Which surprised Roxas. He wondered where his youth was going. Roxas had thought of life, and how these were his best years, being sixteen and all. And here he was, spending his Saturday nights taking the trash out like usual, he was so lonely.

* * *

While on the stairs; he was trying to walk up them, but felt a shiver down his spine. Someone was watching him, he was sure of it.

At first, Roxas wasn't sure what to do. _Should I walk away, or confront this "Stalker"…_ he thought, of course he didn't know if it was a stalker, it could just be someone simply glancing at him. _That's probably it, Well…I'll just look around before walking away._ He thought slowly turning his body to look around.

It's a shame that he couldn't just walk away.

Because when he looked around, he saw who was looking at him.

**X X X**

Eyes meeting. It was true, he looked just like Ventus! Axel knew it!

But…He was human…Axel could smell it… So he could not be Ventus…_Well of course_, he thought.

**X X X**

Roxas blushed when he saw this guy…Tall, redheaded, and handsome. Roxas saw him looking at him, but Roxas turned his head. He was too nervous to see if this guy was still looking at him.

And what would Roxas do if he was? It's not like Roxas would have the courage to talk to him, Roxas only thought that. He just there, rubbing his face.

**X X X**

Axel had to leave, he couldn't be here. Not with that boy here.

But the boy was standing on the stairs, but his face was in his hands_. What is he doing?_ Axel thought, but remembering it didn't matter.

Roxas finally lifted his head, then noticing the guy wasn't there anymore. He was passing Roxas on the stairs; it had to be now! Or never!

"Um! Hey!" Roxas yelled, not knowing what to say. His face redder than Axel's hair.

Axel stopped walking, the boy's voice, his smell, even slight pieces of his appearance were different from Ventus'. So then why was Axel still drawn to the boy?

The redhead finally replied "Yes? Do you need something?" Roxas couldn't believe it!

"Hi…ah…I already said that…" Roxas felt like a moron. The redhead couldn't help but smirk. "I'm Roxas, I live on the fourth floor. Have you lived here long?" Roxas said looking down.

Axel rolled his eyes; "I'm…Axel. I've lived here less than a year" He said calmly.

"Axel" Roxas loved the way it sounded.

Axel felt forced to say something back; "Are you a student?" Axel asked him.

"UM! Yeah! I'm in high school!" Roxas said leaving his short fantasy.

_Why am I talking to him?_ Axel thought, even he could tell he was wasting his time.

"So, are you a student?" He said still inhaling and exhaling. His hands on his knees, head looking at the ground.

"Yeah, College." Axel said, observing this 'Roxas'. True, he wasn't Ventus. He didn't need to be, he was beautiful by himself, but now Axel could see that Roxas' personality also was different. How could Axel be so naïve to think this boy was Ventus? His love, Ventus was a one of kind vampire, a one of kind person. A genuine free spirit, Ventus was wise, sweet, and sometimes amusingly cruel.

"Listen I have to go." Axel said, feeling the melancholy that thinking about Ventus caused. He wished that his love didn't bring this pain, it shouldn't be this way.

**X X X**

_He's leaving! He's getting away!_ Roxas thought, no, he couldn't lose him now!

"Uh… Wait!" he said trying to grab Axel's arm, "I was wondering-"Before Roxas could finish…

…Axel turned his head; the two for moment were both in the air. Roxas' big blue eyes piecing into Axel's soul, if Axel had one.

Roxas had now fallen toward Axel, still standing. Axel kept him from falling on the floor by holding him up.

Now the two were standing very close, Axel's hands on Roxas' shoulders. Roxas' hands on the chest part of Axel's shirt. The two looking into each other's eyes. Axel just stared at the captivated Roxas.

Roxas, not knowing what to do; just stood there in a daze. No longer paying attention to reality.

Axel also just stood there, looking at the boy who resembled his dead lover. Roxas did look like him, but he was different too._ Ventus was nineteen, he had a mature face. This boy is in high school, with innocent eyes, probably a virgin._

Then out of nowhere, Axel's senses interrupted their daze.

_Blood._

It was the smell of blood, not a lot, a cut. It was coming from Roxas.

Roxas didn't understand what was going, why was he feeling like this? With someone he didn't even know!

Little did Roxas know; vampires have this effect on all human beings; so this wasn't unnatural.

He was too embarrassed being next to Axel. Then Axel put his hands on Roxas' face.

Roxas blushed up; his eyes looked a different direction. He was nervous about Axel would do next; he wasn't going to kiss him, right?

Of course a human would THINK that, but Axel had his eyes on Roxas' neck. Axel could imagine how delicious his blood would be. _Why is it so appealing?_ He wondered, then feeling his vampire eyes changing color. Now he was hungry.

"I have to go!" Axel yelled. He couldn't attack someone here!

As Axel ran away, Roxas just grinned. He was aware of the feelings being born for Axel. This was only the beginning.

Axel ran into his apartment; slamming the door shut. He fell back against the door.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

_**So as much as I tried to rewrite this chapter, I ended up only fixing grammar mistakes. I guess in all I'm pretty satsified with the way the first chapter came out, it is a pilot after all**_

_**XOxo**_

_**Snow-Sakura**_


	2. Time to Pretend

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**_

_Originally I was going to upload this Monday, but I changed my mind! _

_And thank you to __axelsgurl__! For being the first person to review the first chapter of my first story! And thank you sweetnemesis91! For writing my favorite AkuRoku fanfic! And reviewing my story!_

_(The following chapter is more of an explanation for Axel's human life.)_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic **

_

* * *

_

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 2; Time to Pretend:**

Axel was born almost 200 years ago.

He was six when doctors told his parents that he had a rare heart disease; and that most people who had it, didn't live past twenty. Axel's mother wept when she found this out; she had three miscarriages before Axel was born, and now to hear her only child ever would have a shortened life, it almost destroyed her.

Axel was too young at the time to understand, but when he got older, it depressed him. His parents, however, promised they'd do whatever it took to give him a fulfilling life. He lived a normal life for many years, he had friends, girls loved him, and he was able to laugh without a care in the world. Which is probably why when he was on his death bed at age fifteen hit everyone the way it did.

* * *

Axel woke up, it was morning. Tonight, he dreamt about his human mother. Her name was Lexa and she was born in 1809, she had long red hair and bright green eyes with a voice that sang like an angel. She was very loving and always did her best to smile and make everything less sad. But even she couldn't smile when Axel was dying, the last image of her he had was her face drowned in tears.

A vampire's master was all the parent they needed. Even though Axel's master told all his children to forget their past lives, Axel couldn't. Ven taught him how to remember.

**X X X**

"I bet I could eat two whole salty ice creams at once!" Pence said happily.

"Alright, Do it" Hayner said, challengingly. Then he just laughed.

"Please don't." Olette said smiling.

"Fine, I won't…For now."

Roxas sat with his friends, not paying attention to what they were saying. His head being held up by one of his hands.

_What's happening to me?_ Roxas wondered. He wasn't the type to just randomly kiss a stranger, so then why did he want to? Roxas was very smart, logical, always planning things before acting on them. So then why did he act like that? _Was it because of Axel?_ Axel was different somehow; maybe it was because he's so handsome. But was that really enough to make Roxas act bizarre? He just didn't understand.

"Roxy, are you okay?" Olette asked, concerned about her dear friend.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." Roxas replied.

"Not about homework, right? Cause we don't need to worry about that for another month!" Hayner replied.

"What? No…" Roxas said, still thinking about Axel.

"Well, since its summer. Why don't we go to the beach some time?" Olette suggested.

"I'd like that..." Roxas replied with a smile

"Naw. Too boring" Hayner said.

Roxas looked around, he felt like he was being watched again; but this time he couldn't find the source.

**X X X**

Axel was looking out his window; he could see Roxas and his friends from where he was. He watched Roxas and his friends share a laugh, Roxas was so cute when he smiled. Even Roxas' smile was different from Ventus', Ventus' smile WAS gorgeous. But Roxas' smile was… oddly warm.

"Damn it" Axel cursed out loud. Why was wasting time thinking about Roxas.

Axel wished that Roxas wasn't in his thoughts and wished he had never met Roxas. He sat on his bed; he didn't feel like going outside today.

"_Don't ever forget your name; it's the only thing that remains of your humanity" Ven once said._

_My name?_ The feeling wanting to remember his humanity suddenly hit Axel. Axel got off his bed and opened his closet that had a cupboard in it; he looked through for his most prized possession.

It took him awhile to remember that he needed to move the cupboard to get to it. So he did, and there stood a box. A little wooden box, painted blue; a box that Ven had given to him. The box had three items in it that meant the world to Axel.

The first was a necklace that his human mother gave to him. The day he became a vampire, he was wearing it, it's the only thing he could keep from his previous life.

The second was a ring, the ring Ven wore to keep from becoming dust against the sun's harmful rays.

The third was just a simple paper, at least that's what it looked like. On one side it had Ven's name written on it; 'Ventus'. On the other side, it had Axel's true name written on it; 'Lea Flynn'.

* * *

It was around Lea's fifteen birthday when his heart began to hurt. Then he started having breathing problems. Eventually, he couldn't run without getting tired within second; he could no longer run. It wasn't very long after when his body started aching. It hurt to even walk, and then one day, he couldn't stand.

He was a little over fifteen and a half when he had to stay in bed for two weeks, then doctors came to see him; "He'll probably die within the next couple of days" is what they all said. His parents became devastated, Lea's life was ending.

Then, the day came when Lea couldn't even sit up to look out his window, his chest hurting the whole time. His awful pain was just horrible, he could barely bare it.

A tear fell down Lea's face from his eyes; he had no strength to fight it. He was going to die today, he could feel it. Lea tried closing his eyes, hoping to die in his sleep. But his pain wouldn't let him.

Lea's parents were always religious folk, they taught they're son how to be a good human being; and even though he lived a good and pure life. He was still dying, if there was a god, why was he doing this to him?

Lea tried to close his eyes again, until he heard something.

"He's over here." Said a familiar voice, then the door to Lea's room opened. There stood a young man, who was Lea's friend when he was younger.

"I—Isa…" Lea said weakly. His old friend probably came to say their goodbyes like the rest of Lea's friends who came earlier.

Lea noticed that Isa looked different; he had a scar on his face. The weirdest thing was that Isa was much older than Lea, but even after all these years, Isa looked as young as he did in Lea's latest memory of him.

"Here he is, my lord." Isa said. Two men walked into Lea's room, both wearing hooded black coats.

One removed his hood right away, exposing his blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't look a day over 20.

The other remained covered. He walked to Lea's bed; Lea could not see his face.

"So you want me to save him?" The hooded one asked, his voice was haunting.

_What?_ Lea did not understand.

"Yes, he's very smart and a good person; he doesn't deserve to die. He'd make a great addition to your army " Isa said.

The hooded man walked toward Isa; meanwhile, the blond one walked up to Lea. He looked down on him, he had this unusual smirk.

_Who are these people?_ He wondered. "Isa… What's goin—" before he could finish his sentence, he began coughing.

"His name's Saix now" The blond said.

_Saix?_

"Alright, I'll save him. We'll see if he makes the cut or not" The hooded man said turning toward Lea.

"What?" Lea said still not understanding

"I'm going to cure you." He said, and then the hooded man put his wrist above Lea's head. There was a cut on it, blood drops fell on Lea's face.

"Drink it" He hissed. Lea still did not fully understand.

"Just do it" Saix said. Then Lea looked at the blond, he was nodding with a smile.

And so, Lea began to drink the blood. But what he found out was that it didn't taste like blood at all. Blood was supposed to taste like iron, yet the taste was so unique and droze your senses so crazy that it only made you want it more. After awhile Lea couldn't taste it anymore, he looked at the wrist; the wound was gone!

"Tomorrow you'll feel like you've never felt before, you will be free of disease."

"Lea, you're gonna live a normal life a little longer, we'll come back for you in a few years." Saix said.

"What do you mean?" Lea said, falling asleep. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes saw the blonde's face, winking, saying "See you later."

* * *

**X X X**

All his life, people told Roxas about how mature he is. Talking to his normal friends wouldn't help him, he needed someone mature to talk to. Someone who smart and older.

"ZEXION!" Roxas yelled out, even though he was only a few feet from him. Roxas laughed when Zexion dropped his book on the floor.

"Roxas! Don't bother me when I'm reading!" Zexion snapped.

"But you're always reading!" Roxas said laughing.

"Good point." Zexion said smiling, taking his glasses off. "So what's up?" Zexion was no idiot; he was going to be a senior, a year ahead of Roxas. But he knew Roxas very well, so he could tell when Roxas came to him for advice.

"I'm having some…guy issues…" Roxas said to embarrassed to look Zexion in the eye.

"Alright, what happened?" Zexion asked.

It didn't take Roxas too long to explain the events that happened with Axel.

"And then, he walked away!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas I th-" Zexion said before being cut off.

"I mean we almost kissed!" Roxas yelled again.

"Roxas-"

"Now I don't know what to do!" Roxas said rubbing his face.

"Roxas!" Zexion interrupted.

"Huh?" Roxas said looking at Zexion now.

"Listen, I think your main problem is; well, that this seems a 'love at first sight' scenario, those often don't turn out well." Zexion said.

"Oh…" Roxas said a little disappointed. "But I really like him."

"Do you Roxas? I mean what do you really know about him? Nothing right? How can you have a healthy relationship, when you guys don't know each other?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah!.." Roxas said in sudden realization.

"My advice to you is-" Zexion was interrupted, again.

"I totally understand what you're saying!" Roxas said, standing up.

"You do?" Zexion asked surprised.

"Yeah! You think that I should hang out with him more! And we should get to know each other!" Roxas said happily.

"That's not wha-" Zexion tried to speak.

"Thank Zexion! I'll see you later!" Roxas said, running toward home.

* * *

**X X X**

5 years pasted since 'that day'. During those years, Lea grew up; then he began to go college. Then one day, when he was 21, he had a visitor.

"A visitor? Did they say who they were?" Lea asked.

"Nope, they're waiting for you outside." A student told him.

Lea walked outside, and was surprised to see the person who had come to visit him.

"My, you've gotten pretty handsome." A hooded figure said.

"Who are you?" Lea asked, remembering the day Isa, or 'Saix' came with two strangers.

"Don't you remember? It's me… Ventus, but you can call me 'Ven'." The hooded figure said taking off his hood, showing his cheery face.

"I don't think we've formally met." Lea said, "Are you the one who came_ that day_?"

"You say that like that day was a bad day, but that was me." He said with a mischievous smile, his eyes glowing chillingly, as if trying to intimidate Lea's.

Something was wrong, Lea was barely 15 when he last saw this guy, and this guy looked under 20. Now Lea is 21, he was taller, muscular and mature. One would think that this 'Ventus' would be at least 24 by now. But instead, he hadn't aged a day since Lea last saw him.

"What are you doing here!" Lea asked intensely, this was becoming frightening.

"Why, my dear Lea, I've come to take your life." Ventus said walking toward Lea with a sword in hand.

* * *

Axel woke up at the sound of someone knocking on his door; after a pause, they knocked again.

"Mm...Coming! Axel yelled he getting up; He opened his door.

"Axel!" Demyx said jumping on Axel, hugging him tightly.

"Demyx?" Axel said, surprised.

The both fell on the floor. Demyx grabbed Axel's arm and bit down on his wrist. His eyes glowing red, Axel felt his blood dripping from his arm; and he could feel Demyx's fangs biting down, deeper and deeper.

"Demyx! What the hell!" Axel said trying to push Demyx off him. "Get off! You mullet haired piranha!" He yelled when Demyx finally let go.

Axel got up and closed the door to his apartment, Demyx sitting on the floor. Axel felt his red eyes watching Axel as he cleaned his wrist.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked, he was pissed.

Axel walked to the little fridge in his room, full a little bottles and containers of blood. Then he poured a cup of blood, and returned to the room where Demyx still sat on the floor.

"Here…It's not fresh, but it should due."

"Okay…thanks" Demyx said discomfited. Then he drank it all, not leaving a single drop; "Mm…AB Positive!" Demyx said, his eyes returning to green.

Axel went to his kitchen, the smell of blood made him hungry too. But he decided to have coffee instead.

"Coffee! Seriously man! I don't know how you can live with so many humans around you! Especially with a lot of teenagers!" Demyx said, trying to make a point. Humans were kind of like delicious fruit to vampires, it was better to have them ripe. The best time to feed on them was when they're in their teen to young adult years, not too young and not too old.

"Axel…Can I ask you something?" Demyx said, surprisingly serious.

"Sure."

"Have…Have you ever liked a human?" Demyx asked shyly.

Axel stopped what he was doing. As soon as Demyx said those words, Axel couldn't understand; Roxas' smiling face came to his mind.

"Why?" Axel asked dryly.

"It's just that…that…I heard that when a vampire meets a human they want to be with…To them… That human's blood smells different…" Demyx said.

It's kind of true; most vampires believe that the taste of human blood can taste better based on a vampire's own feelings.

"Yeah?" Axel asked. For a moment, Axel's mind was lost in thought. Roxas' blood didn't smell different, he had a similar smell like all humans; but…Roxas felt different. _What does this mean?_ Axel thought.

"I know…Master said we're not allowed to feel for humans, but today, I met one. And I've never felt like this before! His blood smelled unlike any other human!" Demyx said, not wanting to look Axel in the eye.

Axel was not that surprised, Demyx had never had anyone. Axel suddenly felt conflicted with himself, _should I tell Demyx about Roxas?_

"Well, I just wanted to tell someone..." Demyx said, sounding depressed.

"Do you know where they live?" Axel asked.

"Nope" Demyx replied

"Well, are meeting them again?"

"I don't think so." Demyx said.

"Oh… What are they like?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What's their name?"

"I don't know."

"…Demyx…How'd you meet them when you know nothing about them?" Axel asked, he couldn't believe how unintelligent Demyx was.

"Well, we bumped into each other while I was on the way here. He said 'sorry' and continued walking." Demyx said with an unusually happy grin

"And you consider _that_ meeting someone?" Axel asked, tempted to hit him.

"Yeah! Kinda!... I don't know…"

"Listen Demyx, you don't want to get involved with humans… their nothing but trouble." Axel said, trailing off; thinking of his situation with the human named Roxas.

"Fine... I think I should be going, See ya bro..." Demyx said, his smile gone.

**X X X**

Roxas was still walking; but now he could see his apartment complex.

Then he heard someone yell his name "Roxas!"

"Olette?" he said, turning around.

Then Hayner, Pence and Olette ran up to him.

"What's up guys?" Roxas asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Haven't you heard! About Seifer!"

"What's wrong with Seifer?"

"He's in the hospital!" Olette said.

"Why? What happened?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"No one knows." Olette said, looking down.

"All we know is that someone found him unconscious, covered on blood!" Hayner said.

"They said that he had a bunch of cuts all over his body!" Pence said yelling.

Roxas just blinked; "What?"

* * *

_So I know there was a lot of exposition in this chapter, sorry! It had to be told sometime!_

_The reason I submitted this early because nothing really happens, however I plan for someone very interesting to come in chapter 3._

_I mostly like how this is coming out so far, but personally, I don't like the name "Lea" for Axel's previous name, but I used it because that was his name before becoming a nobody (it tells you in KH: Birth by sleep)_

_Please review! I love to hear people's opinions!_

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!_

_**xoxo**_

_**Snow-Sakura7**_


	3. Kids

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(Sadly I don't own a time machine either! T^T)**_

_**Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic **

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 3; Kids:**

Axel, Demyx, Larxene and over 300 other vampires shared the same master, his name was Xemnas. Who was said to be over 3000 years old! Supposedly.

Well, Xemnas was old enough to have his own clan. So he built himself a kingdom of vampires, running the best clan known in the vampire world! Saying that you were a child born from Xemnas' blood was a form of pride.

Well, it was about 500 years ago when Xemnas started making vampires differently, instead of randomly creating them; he did more organized. Now, every 100 years he turns 15 humans, then giving them rigid tests, whoever survives is allowed to join his clan. Only 4 or less were allowed to survive.

So when Axel was turned, 14 other humans were turned as well. Lord Ventus just wanted to be the one to escort him to the clan. After that, Axel didn't see Ventus for almost 2 months. During the first month, the other clan members were busy rounding up the other newborns; Axel being the first to wait.

After awhile, they found all the humans they had chosen and brought them back. They all came willingly, they didn't die willingly but now that they were vampires; what else could they do?

"There's only 14 here!" Yelled one of the vampires; who was assigned to train the newborns

"Yeah, they're bringing the 15th right now; he's just giving us a hassle." Said another vampire

"Then why doesn't Master Xemnas let us kill him?" Yelled the instructor vampire

"He's putting up a good fight; Master thinks he might be a fine vampire."

"Get off me!" Yelled a voice coming toward

"Ah, here he is."

A few vampires had a hold on one. He yelled, "I'm not a fighter! I'm a musician! I'm not cut out to be one of you monsters!"

They threw him on the floor. "What's your name maggot?" the instructor asked.

"Myde! My name's Myde O'Donohue!" he said looking up in anger.

Another vampire stepped forward and said; "My lord; Master Xemnas gave him the name 'Demyx'."

* * *

**X X X**

It was morning, today was Friday. That event with Axel happened exactly a week ago, today. Roxas woke up, he didn't having any dreams; but as soon as he woke up, Axel came to his mind. He woke up satisfied on how much sleep he got. Then held his pillow; the thought of Axel put him in a good mood.

"Roxas! Wake up! Someone's here to see you." Yelled Roxas' aunt, Dannie

"Coming!" Roxas said getting up; _I wonder who's here?_

Roxas' mother was said to have been always sick, when Roxas was 1; she died. Now Roxas' brother, Cloud, is in college. He's on vacation right now in Hawaii for summer break. Roxas' dad and Cloud were always gone; if it weren't for the post cards that they sent him, he might have forgotten they existed. So Roxas has been living with his aunt for 4 years now.

"Who's here?-" Roxas asked, until filled with shock and happiness "-Sora!"

"Hi Roxas" Sora simply said; Roxas ran to Sora and hugged him. "Hey kid, how are you?" Sora asked laughing.

"You came just in time! I need ask you a few things!" Roxas said.

"Really? What?" Sora asked.

**X X X**

* * *

About 2 months past during training, 2 out of the original 15 newborns had already died. Now only 13 remained. "This is stupid!"Demyx protested. The instructor just rolled his eyes, trying to contain the urge to kill the annoying dirty blond.

"You shouldn't cause so much trouble" said a soothe voice. The instructor jumped forward when the voice came from behind him; he looked down and said; "Lord Ventus! You're here!"

All the vampires but the newborns knew this 'Lord Ventus'. "All of you! Bow down to Lord Ventus!" The instructor said to the newborns.

"It's okay, they don't need to bow now; they have the rest of eternity to bow to me." Ventus said smiling.

"Well, I don't see why we have to bow to a kid!" said one of the newborns among the group.

In less than a second, the newborn who said that was pummeled to the ground by Ventus; the ground under the newborn fell apart. All the newborns gasped when they saw how fast he was.

"I am no child." Ventus said standing up, his eyes glowed red, and then he looked toward Axel; who stood in frightening amazement.

Ventus just smirked; "I hope you all learn better manners soon. Other wise Lord Xemnas might just let me kill all of you"

Everyone took a step back from Ventus;

"Am I clear?" He asked

Everyone just nodded

* * *

Axel opened his door when someone was knocking on it, again. _Why does everyone bother me when I'm sleeping?_

"Hello?" Axel answered.

"Hi Axel!" A girl said smiling.

"Oh, you're… Suu? Right?" Axel said unsure

"Fuu. It's Fujin or just Fuu." She said smiling past her white hair

"Fuu… right… What's up?" Axel asked

"Well…" She said, with a hint of blush; "I... I need to go to the market, and I need to buy a lot of stuff, so I was wondering if you can accompany and help me out" she asked in a low voice. She was usually a quiet person, but she always broke out of her shell to talk to Axel.

"Uh… sure." Axel said, not really wanting to go, but did.

* * *

After a long day of training the newborns were allowed to eat dinner in the main hall.

"Axel!" Axel turned his head to the familiar voice

"Lord Ventus, hello." Axel said, looking down.

Ventus frowned; "Just call me 'Ven' or just 'Ventus'."

"I rather not, you're one of Master Xemnas' favorites. He wouldn't think well on me not calling you without title." Axel said. In truth, Axel's wasn't gay at this time; he was straight when he was a human. He even had a crush on a girl who liked him back; but because he was ill, she married someone else. So at this time, he didn't think much of Ventus.

"Why don't you and I spend some time together? I'd love to learn more about you..." Ventus said with a kind smile

"I'm sorry my lord, I don't think it would be appropriate..." Axel stated

"What's wrong with you?" He asked coldly.

"What?" Axel asked, he did not understand.

Ventus then just walked away from him.

* * *

**X X X**

"So then why don't you just go talk to him?" Sora asked Roxas.

"I don't know, I guess I'm too shy." Roxas replied

"Well, let's talk to him now!" Sora said standing up.

"But I don't know where he lives!" Roxas yelled

"Then let's ask your apartment building manager!" Sora determined to help his friend. He ran down stairs and got the information on Axel's apartment.

"Axel Flynn? That's a cool name, let's go!" Sora said

"NO! Sora!" Roxas yelled while being pushed by Sora toward the apartment where Axel lived.

"C'mon! You said you like him! So you need to talk to him!" Sora said pushing Roxas' back.

"Fine!" Roxas yelled standing up; then he gently knocked on Axel's door. "Oh well! Looks like no one's home!" Roxas tried to run, but Sora grabbed him.

Then Sora knocked on the door a bunch of times, until it opened by itself. "See? He IS home." Sora said satisfied.

"Hello? HELLO?" Sora yelled; "Anyone here!"

Someone was here, Roxas could feel it.

"Hi." A voice said loudly, yet calmly.

"GAH!" Roxas and Sora yelled together

The guy just laughed; "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But that was hilarious" It wasn't Axel.

"I'm glad you think so." Sora replied.

"Um. I'm sorry; we came to see Axel." Roxas said, sort of suspicious. _Who is this guy?_

"Get in line; I've been looking for him for years. I finally find where he lives! And he's not even home, talk about irony!" the handsome guy said. Then he looked straight at the humans; "Would you boys like to wait for him with me?"

"Yeah!" Sora said smiling.

"Great, so what are your names?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora yelled happily

He smiled; "Cute. And you Blondie?" He asked looking at Roxas.

"Roxas." Roxas said feeling uncomfortable.

"Roxas? You know Roxas, you look just like someone I used to know…" the guy said smiling.

"Really?" Roxas asked not really caring, something was off about this guy. Like, the word _danger_ was around him or something. He looked around Axel's apartment; it was clean; yet dull. As if no one really lived there, there were no pictures of family or friends; he didn't have any pets, he lived alone.

"He must get lonely" Roxas accidentally said aloud.

"Yes, but he's used to the solitary lifestyle." The guy replied

"Um, do I look like anyone to you?" Sora asked loudly

"no." he replied

"What's your name?" Roxas wondered

"Me? My name's Riku."

* * *

**X X X **

After the year of training for the newborns was over, only two lived through it. Axel and Demyx were the lucky ones who were allowed to join Xemnas' clan.

One day, they found themselves eating at a table in the main hall with a vampire named Larxene; of course this was before Larxene turned into a bitch, and was happy with long beautiful hair.

She was sitting there because 100 years ago, during the last test; she was the only one to live through it. So the clan asked her to give the new vampires a few heads up.

"Ooh! Look! There he is!" She said loudly to Axel and Demyx.

"Who?" Demyx wondered.

Then realizing all the vampires had their eye on one particular vampire_, him;_ Ventus. He ran his hand through his blond hair, and then walked by everyone. Everyone vampire had one of two opinions about him; one, that he was beautiful and intelligent. They would either love him or hate him; the only reason they would have hated him was because they were jealous.

Larxene signed, "Isn't he gorgeous?" she said, totally stunned by him.

"Kinda…" Demyx said lowly. "Axel, you should look before he leaves..."

"I've seen him." Axel said, looking down, eating.

"He's the youngest member of Master Xemnas' favorite 13 members… He's the only non Master Xemnas blood vampire here too. He's amazingly smart and strong," Larxene said; she could talk about Ventus for hours.

Axel looked up, he heard about how great Ventus was… was it true?

Axel's ideal girl when he was alive was someone smart, nice, fun and beautiful to him.

Well, Ventus was smart, brilliant even! And he was nice, polite to everyone, even to people he didn't like. Fun? Ventus did have a nice smile, and people always said that he was funny. And he was…

This was the moment that Axel realized he liked Ventus more than he thought he did. His mother once said; "_Love has no boundaries."_ So does that mean loving another guy wasn't wrong?

About a week past before Axel got the courage to talk to Ventus.

He found Ventus sitting on a hill, reading, during the sunset. He was alone, and nobody was around to see.

"Ventus?" Axel said, standing across from him.

"Yes?" Ventus said looking up from his book.

Axel toke a deep breath, then when he tried to speak; he couldn't. He looked away, Ventus was too beautiful; and then he spoke this time:

"I love you" Axel said.

Silence. Only silence.

"I-I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I've been thinking for awhile now… I mean I'm finding out that you're all I think about Lord Ven—OH! You don't like when I call you that… Well! I won't call you that anymore! Never again Ventus! Just Ven! If you want…" Axel looked up.

Ventus closed his book, gathered his things and stood up; then he began to walk away.

Without a word, Axel tightened his fist. How could he have been so stupid? He heard how a lot of vampires had confessed to Ventus, and he turned them all down with a polite smile! And now he was just walking away.

"Ventus! You could at least turn me down! Instead of being rude and just ignoring me!" Axel yelled.

Ventus then stopped walking.

"Just because you're so beautiful and perfect! It's made you conceited! And-" Axel tried to finish.

"Axel…I'm just putting my stuff away." Ventus said holding up his book.

"What?" Axel said with a blank expression.

"I'll be right back..." Ventus said.

Axel just fell on his knees, _what? _He thought.

Ventus eventually returned, "Now we can talk" he said sitting next to Axel.

"I don't understand…" Axel said.

"Really? My dearest Axel…I'm saying; I love you too." Ventus said with a small simple smile, simple, but beautiful.

Axel's eyes widen, he asked "You do?" Then he felt Ventus hit him on the forehead

"Yes!" He yelled; "I've been in love with you since you were 15!"

"You have! Why didn't you tell me!" Axel asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Because…I could tell you weren't into men. So I knew I had to wait… So I made passes at you, I complimented you. I showed off how smart and strong I was; all to get your attention. I would do all that until the day I got through to you; but I wanted you to be the one who confessed." He said smirking.

Axel stood up; "You're a tease!" he said loudly.

"Perhaps" Ventus said standing up; he put his face up to Axel's. Their foreheads touching, Axel blushed and looked down on Ventus, whose eyes were already closed.

"Say how you feel about me again…" Ventus whispered.

"I love you." Axel purely said, closing his eyes. Ventus giggled to himself; and the two shared their first kiss. The light of the sunset shining on them.

* * *

"Sunsets are beautiful!" Fuu said blushing, back to the present.

"Yeah, we loved them…" Axel said, staring into it.

"Thank you for all your help Axel" She said carrying the rest of the bags; "See you later"

"See ya..." He replied.

**X X X**

"So how do you know Axel?" Roxas asked, sitting on Axel's bed.

"We're…Kinda like brothers!" Riku said, also sitting on Axel's bed.

"Oh! Does that mean you have any useful information about Axel for Roxas?" Sora asked, sitting on the floor.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled with his face turning red again

"What?" Sora asked, confused

"Hm..." Riku started, and then turning his head toward the main part of Axel's apartment; then turning his head back to Roxas. "Tell me, when you're around Axel, is it weird?"

"Kinda…" Roxas replied, staring down at the blanket spread across Axel's bed.

"Is it weird now?" Riku asked.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking up; Axel was standing at his bedroom doorway.

"Riku… What are you doing here?"

Axel looked around; _Roxas!_ On his bed no less, and… some other kid.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" Riku said getting up.

"Roxas and…his friend… will you two give Riku and me a moment to talk."

"Sure Axel." Roxas said.

"He's good looking" Sora whispered to Roxas.

_WHAT THE HELL RIKU! _Axel yelled telepathically to Riku.

_What? _Riku mentally said back

_Why are you here!_

_I needed a place to stay that has a blood supply._

_You can't stay here._ Axel thought.

_Why? You and me are blood! _Riku replied

_You turned your back on Xemnas, you're a traitor._ Axel said. Again using telepathy

_Yes, everyone knows about how much you HATE traitors… _Riku replied

_What's that suppose to mean? _Axel wondered.

_You Know exactly what I mean… You have two options, you'll let me stay here and not tell any siblings. Or I'll them about your new human Ventus toy._

_What! _Axel looked at him.

Riku began to talk; "Guys! Axel said you can come back in!"

Axel gave him a livid stare. "Cheer up buddy" Riku said smiling

"Hi! I'm Sora! Sorry, but I'm thirsty! Do you mind if I have a soda or something?" Sora said reaching for the little fridge.

"Actually! That's full of… Alcohol... There's some soda in the kitchen!" Axel said

Riku smirked at him, _Smooth,_ he thought to Axel. "I'll help you out Sora." Riku said walking with Sora out of Axel's room; leaving him and Roxas alone.

"So… How are you Axel?" Roxas asked sitting back on Axel's bed.

"Good… Have you finished all your summer homework?" Axel asked sitting next to Roxas.

"Yeah. I have." Roxas said looking around his room. _Is this all we can talk about!_

It was so awkward for them, neither understanding how the other was feeling.

"So, has anyone asked you to the end of the summer party?" Roxas asked

"The what?" Axel asked looking toward Roxas

"The people of Twilight Town like to throw an end of the summer party. People go, have fun, and hang out." Roxas said shyly.

"I don't think I'll go, I'm not really into partying" Axel said trying to look away.

"I'm not either… But I thought it would be nice to go…with someone." Roxas said leaning closer to Axel.

Axel turned his head looking at Roxas' smiling, blushing face.

Roxas was no idiot, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to be Axel, it didn't matter that they barely knew each other! Roxas had never felt this way about anyone.

"Axel…" He whispered coming closer to Axel's face.

Then Roxas felt Axel's hands push him back. "Roxas… Stop." Axel said coldly.

"But why!" Roxas yelled, surely he wasn't the only one feeling this! Axel must feel it too! Right?

"Shush." Axel said.

Roxas felt tears trying to come, trying to burst; but he wouldn't let them!

Axel looked past Roxas' head; Sora and Riku had still not come back. At first, it would appear that they stayed away on purpose… But that wasn't the case.

Because Axel could smell blood; coming from outside his door.

"Stay here" he said to Roxas; having no time to compel him; he walked outside his room.

He saw the back of Riku body, sitting on the floor. He could also see the back of Sora's head, his body sitting between Riku's legs.

Riku's head was at Sora's neck, and then he lifted his head when he heard Axel come in. He turned his head around, exposing his face.

Riku's eyes were glowing red, and his mouth was covered in Sora's blood. "Oops…" were the only words that left his mouth.

Axel's eyes widened; "Riku… What have you done?"

* * *

_Please review! I love to hear people's opinions!_

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!_

_**xoxo**_

_**Snow-Sakura7**_


	4. Animal

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(I'm still working on that time machine!)**_

_**Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic **

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 4; Animal:**

"I was 19 when I was turned…" Ventus said hesitantly

"How? Xemnas isn't your master, so what happened all those years ago?" young Axel asked

"Mm… I was born 225 years ago; at the right age, I was arranged to marry a baron's daughter." Ventus uttered reluctantly

"...Yeah?"

Ventus turned away; "But when I went to their home, the baron told me that his daughter had run off with a servant."

"What did you do?" Axel asked curiously

"I would have gone home, but the baron said; 'Master Ventus, I like you as a son, that's why I chose you to marry my daughter. But the matters have changed; my daughter and I have changed.'" Ventus recited

"Changed?"

Ventus looked down to the floor; "Into vampires…"

"Oh." Axel said looking at his lover intensely; "Did you ask to become a vampire?"

"Of course not!" Ventus suddenly burst out; "Who would ask to be this way!" Then he took a deep breath. "Sorry. No, I didn't ask to be a monster. But he made me want to…"

"What do you mean?"

"He compelled me…" Ventus replied.

All vampires have this power, to command the living to do whatever they wanted to; even by just looking them in the eye.

* * *

"Riku… What have you done!" Axel yelled

Riku suddenly stood up, and Sora groaned.

"He's still awake!" Axel yelled again

"Ha-ha. Yeah. He's a fighter." Riku said looking down on him

"Oh god! What are we gonna do! You've ruined everything!" Axel yelled, thinking about how much he hated Riku

"Chill bro, we'll just compel them to forget? Okay?" Riku said picking Sora up

"Yeah… I guess that can work…" Axel said trying to come up with a story to tell Sora and Roxas.

"Axel? What's going on?" Roxas asked coming from Axel's room

"Roxas!" Axel said standing in front of him, using his compelling eyes; "I need you to sleep. Okay?" and just like that, Roxas was unconscious. He fell into Axel's arms; then Axel picked him up a dropped him on the couch.

"I don't know how you can resist eating him! It's amazing." Riku said licking the blood of Sora off him

"No… it's not resisting…" Axel muttered. He pushed some of Roxas' hair behind his ear. He was no longer looking at Roxas, because to him; it felt as if it could have been Ventus, lying before him.

* * *

"So what happened after that? He turned you right?" Axel asked

"Yes… Me and two others…" Ventus said

"You had siblings?" Axel said

"Yeah, the first was boy, his name was Terra and the second was a girl named Aqua." Ventus smiling for a second, then his face transformed to a frown.

"What happened to them?"

"They… disobeyed master…and then he killed them…" Ventus said, turning his head to Axel. "That's why I killed him, Axel. I killed him for killing them. But then I was alone."

"But... You're not alone anymore" Axel said, holding Ventus

"You're right, I have you..." Ventus said, holding Axel too

"You'll always have me..."

* * *

"NOOOO! AXEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Riku yelled, surprisingly not waking up Roxas.

Axel looked back at Riku; _you're so annoying._ Axel thought while burning some pieces of cloths with Sora's blood on it that he used to wipe the wound.

"You stupid, peacock haired fruitcake!" Riku yelled. The smell of Sora's blood made him hungry; so Axel not letting him have anymore really ticked him off.

"Shut up Riku, you caused this!"

"Did not! It's Sora's fault! He dropped and broke one of your cups! Then he tried to pick it up! And that's when he bled…" Riku said, covering his nose.

"I should have never left you alone with him." Axel said, crouching down to see how Sora was doing

"What? I thought you wanted time alone with Roxy over there." Riku sad smiling, turning his head slightly; enough to see Roxas sleeping on Axel's couch

"Why would I want to? He's a human… It's against Master Xemnas' rules."

Riku suddenly was next to Roxas; He too saw Ventus when he looked at Roxas. "I wonder who truly loved him more…you or me…" Riku said sadly, feeling Roxas' warm face.

Axel turned his head sharply; "What?" he hissed

"Nothing…" Riku said standing up.

Axel turned his attention back to Sora, who was only somewhat conscious.

"Sora. I need you be completely awake…" Axel said, trying to look into Sora's eyes; since compelling a human required doing that.

Sora looked up; "Wha?..."

"I need you to drink this" Axel said handing Sora a glass jar full of liquid. "It'll heal your wounds…"

"Okay…" Sora said drinking it.

"Now I need to get up, forget all of this. Remember you dropped a cup."

"I dropped a cup…" Sora repeated

"Yes. Tell Roxas he fell asleep on my bed, alright." Axel commanded

"He fell asleep…"

Axel went to Roxas and picked him up; "Riku, compel Sora, make him think that this is the moment he just dropped the cup. And don't let him pick it up."

"Whatever." Riku replied, "Sora, you just dropped one of Axel's cups."

Sora, who was already healed; would now turn back to normal, as if the moment he dropped the cup. As if someone pressed _pause_; and now Riku was pressing _play._

"Oh no! How am I gonna tell Axel!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll get a broom." Riku repeated. _How boring,_ he thought.

"Sora, I need you to wake Roxas, he fell asleep…" Axel said coming into the kitchen

"He did? Whoa. Fast sleeper, sure I will!" Sora laughed walking away

Riku signed, "Their quite adorable. Sora and Roxas…"

"I didn't notice." Axel said coldly, he looked at Riku; who had a surprised expression on his face. "What? Fine! I'll let you stay here! You just can't cause trouble, alright?"

"You're no fun." Riku said smiling

"Well, we're heading off…Sorry about the cup Axel…" Sora said scratching his head.

"What? Don't worry about it…"

Roxas kept his head down the whole time.

"Well goodbye Axel. Bye Riku!" Sora said leaving the apartment, Roxas walking behind him

"Bye Sora! See you later Roxas!" Riku yelled back.

Roxas stopped walking; he lifted his head, as if he wanted to look back. But he didn't and walked out the door.

"You're an idiot Axel." Riku said

"What?"

**X X X**

About 2 weeks went by. During those two weeks, Roxas axel thought about each other. Now the end of summer was here.

"The party is here!" Yelled pence

"Yeah, but I can't believe we didn't get to go to the beach this year…" Olette said

"We'll go next year! Right Roxas?" Hayner said turning toward Roxas, who was sitting on the floor; sulking.

"Yikes, he's still in that 'mood'!" Pence said worried

"Maybe one of us should ask what's going on with him." Olette suggested

"He's a big boy. If he wants our advice; he'll ask, okay?" Hayner said

Everything in life suddenly felt like it was going wrong, and it all started with what happened with Axel two weeks ago. Roxas couldn't understand why would Axel act that way? _Maybe he's already with someone? Or with that Riku! But he said they were just friends!_

Roxas' mind was filled with these jumbled thoughts, not sure if to listen to any of them.

"Forget you guys, I'm gonna ask him." Olette boldly said, walking toward Roxas. "Roxas, is everything okay?" she asked worried

"I'm just having some relationship issues right now…" Roxas said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Oh… wanna go get some ice cream?" She said, trying to lighten the mood

"No thanks…I think I'm just going to hang out at my house today. Okay guys?" Roxas said getting up

"Oh. Alright. See you later…" Pence said

"See ya." Roxas lastly said. Walking to the apartment complex.

As he was walking up the stairs, Roxas saw Fuu talking to Vivi.

"Yep, I got to hottie on the 3rd floor to come to the summer ending party. I plan to make him my boyfriend tonight." She said lowly

"Excuse me, are you talking about Axel?" Roxas asked, feeling oddly curious

"Yeah, what of it loser?" She asked

"Nothing… I just…" Roxas said looking down

Fuu started laughing; "Don't tell me! You weren't thinking of asking him too!"

Roxas looked up; "And what's wrong with that!"

Fuu stopped laughing, now having a serious face; "Because. Isn't it obvious? Axel's not interested in a little fag like you, he has me"

_Oh no_, What if that was it? What if Axel wasn't gay! Roxas suddenly felt sick, _that's why he doesn't feel anything when we're together! _

Roxas ran, he could hear Fuu's laughter as he went into his apartment.

"Oh hey Roxas, what do you-?" Roxas aunt began until she heard his door slam shut. "Roxas?"

* * *

**X X X**

It didn't take long before Saturday came around, and neither Axel nor Roxas were ready for it.

Now it was Saturday morning, Riku went downstairs to get Axel's mail, he was pretty bored; Until he saw Sora.

"Sora! Hey cutie!" Riku yelled

Sora turned his head; "Hi Riku! Are you gonna go to the End of summer party?"

"Party? I love parties! But I didn't know there was gonna be one!" Riku said walking up to him

"Yeah. All the people of Twilight Town go to it. But I don't think Roxas wants to go…" Sora said

"Roxy? Why not?" Riku asked

"Cause, he's kinda been down this lately; about Axel and all…"

"Axel huh? Well I have an idea to get them both to go."

* * *

Riku is 387 years old; he had been turned when he was 20, 167 years ago. Making him exactly 6 years older than Ventus, if Ven were alive he'd be 381.

Of course, like everyone else; Riku also liked Ventus.

It was around the age 63 when Riku met Ventus, and he immediately was attracted to him.

But since Riku was smart, he watched Ventus. Studying him, watched as he broke everyone else's hearts.

"Ventus?"

"Oh hello… Riku, right?" Ventus asked looking back

"Ha… yeah… Listen, I'm bored. Wanna go drinking?" Riku asked smiling

"Is that all?"

"Well. I don't know, unless you want more." Riku said seductively

Riku will never forget Ventus' smirk, as he walked up to him; Ventus appeared to be examining Riku.

"Sorry. But no thanks." Ventus said smiling and turned around to walk away.

"What? Why not!" Riku demanded to know

"Just cause…"

"Because why!" Riku yelled

"You're not the one…"

"What?" Riku asked blankly

"Well… Riku… did you know vampires can see the future involuntarily?" Ventus asked randomly

"What the hell does that have to do with-!"

"Oh but it does!" Ventus said

"What do you mean?.."

"Well, when I was younger. I had a vision of the person I would be with forever; and I would know it from the moment I met them!" Ventus said closing his eyes and smiling

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Riku yelled, "No one knows exactly what's gonna happen?"

"Well. I believe in destiny, and if I'm wrong; then it's my fault." Ventus said smiling.

It was years before Ventus announced that he had found the one he'd be with, after going on a mission. But it was years before he revealed that it was a newborn named _Axel._

Unlike Larxene and most vampires who were in love with Ven, Riku didn't hate Axel; and accepted it. But it's hard to get over someone you truly felt for.

_Which is probably why Axel didn't let himself have any relationships since Ventus' death..._ Riku thought

* * *

"I thought you were going!" Riku yelled

"I only said 'yes' to that Suu girl so she would stop bothering me; I don't want to go." Axel said, putting on a shirt

"But… You should go!" Riku said slowly, thinking.

"And why?" Axel said angrily

"Because! You're supposed to be a human! Right! Well, you should go to social gatherings because it'll look bad upon you trying to 'fit' in!" Riku said loudly

Axel stopped what he was doing; _damn it, he's right._

_You're damn right, I'm right. _Riku replied in his mind

_Stop that, I don't like it when you read my mind without permission._

_Whatever._ Riku smirked; _that was almost too easy,_ he thought to himself

**X X X**

"C'mon Roxas! Everyone else is going!" Sora yelled

"I don't want to go…" Roxas said, lying in his bed

"But! Even Zexion is going! You've got too!"

"I just don't want to!" Roxas said, irritated

"…You were so into going when you asked Axel to…"

"Well! Now he has a date! He doesn't need me!"

"A date! Riku didn't say anything about that… I'm sure you heard wrong or something!" Sora yelled

"Sora, can you stop? I don't want to go…" Roxas said sadly

Normally, Sora probably would have given up. But right before coming to see Roxas; Riku compelled him. _Don't give up, no matter what_, were Riku's words. So Sora, unknowingly followed his spell.

"No! You have to! Then you can talk to Axel! You two need to straighten things out!" Sora yelled, with angry determination

It surprised Roxas how much Sora wanted him to go; "Fine! I'll go! Just leave me alone!" Roxas yelled back. Sora smiled, everything was going as according to Riku's plan.

* * *

The party started around 6:30 when it started and said it would end around 1 in the morning.

So it felt like forever before 8:30 came, both Roxas and Axel were here against their will.

What made it worse was when Roxas saw Axel, all dressed up nicely;

_he's so handsome…_

"I can't be here…" Roxas said trying to leave the room, flowing with people dancing and music

"No! Come on! Stay a little longer! Look! There's Zexion! Let's go talk to him!" Sora yelled desperately

**X X X**

"Why did you bring me here?" Axel asked

"First, let me ask you a question…" Riku replied

"Fine." Axel said, his arms crossed; him leaning on the wall

Riku looked around the room, until he spotted Roxas and Sora. Who were standing right across the room from where he and Axel were standing.

"I want to know Axel… What are you waiting for?" Riku asked

"What are you talking about, waiting for what?"

"Waiting for someone?" Riku asked

"No…no one…" Axel replied

"Good… Cause I knew a vampire who once told me that he was waiting for someone. The someone that he'd be with for the rest of forever. But! He was wrong, because he's dead now." Riku stated

Axel looked up

"You know who that vampire was? Ventus. I told him back then that I didn't think destiny existed. Well, maybe I was wrong about that. Maybe it was destiny that you met Roxas and I met Sora" Riku said; beginning to lose his train of thought.

Axel looked around and saw Roxas looking at him; but then Roxas looked away when he saw that Axel noticed him staring.

"If you had died and Ventus had lived, wouldn't you want him to still have a happy life?" Riku asked

"Of course!" Axel yelled back

"Even if it meant him being with someone else?" Riku asked seriously

"Well, if I was dead… I wouldn't want Ventus to be sad and alone forever. I'd be happy for him because I would know he'll never forget me and…" Axel paused when he realized the point that Riku was making.

Riku just stood there, smirking; "So do you want to be sad and alone forever?"

Axel felt temptation, but then shook his head; "But if Master Xemnas finds out…"

"Oh my god! Shut up and stop worrying about every little thing for once! I already admitted to being wrong about fate! But I know I'm right when I say that no one exactly knows what's going to happen tomorrow! Okay! So just go!" Riku said pushing Axel toward the crowd of dancing humans

After walking through them, Axel was standing before Roxas and Sora; Roxas blushed and looked away.

"I'll leave you two alone." Sora said smiling and walking away;

"Riku! Everything happened just the way you planned!"

"Yep, all my plans always work out!" Riku said, flipping his hair

**X X X**

"Uh…hi…" Axel said

"Hey…" Roxas replied

"Listen, Roxas…" Axel started

"Wait. Can I go first?" Roxas asked, Axel nodded. "I'm…I'm sorry that I threw myself at you, I really thought something was there. But you could have at least told me you were dating Fuu…"

"Who?" Axel asked, then feeling his arm being pulled by a surprisingly strong human girl

"Axel! There you are! Come on! Let's dance!" Fuu yelled, tugging Axel's arm

Axel looked back at Roxas, who was just staring. "Sorry Suu… I rather stay here and talk to Roxas…"

Roxas faced lit up in shock, and Fuu's face transformed to anger; "It's Fuu!" She yelled

_Whatever,_ Axel thought walking to where Roxas was. Roxas looked up at him, Axel was so much taller than him.

"So… Where do we go from here?" Roxas asked

"I don't know" Axel replied sincerely, he hadn't been in a relationship for almost 140 years

Roxas looked sad in disappointment, Axel saw this; and for once said something without thinking

"Why don't we just date?" He asked, surprised at himself

Roxas looked up and smiled; "You mean like boyfriends?" He asked, ignoring the music and everyone around them

"Uh...yeah…" Axel replied.

Suddenly the two of them felt the lights dimmed. And the DJ saying "Alright, here's a slow dance for all you couples out there."

"Do you want to dance?" Roxas said lightly, but Axel still heard him

"Yeah. I do… I've been sitting out for a long time..." Axel replied

The two of them walked toward everyone was dancing; Roxas put his hands around Axel's shoulder blades. Axel put his arms around Roxas' waist

Even though Roxas wasn't paying attention to the music, he could feel it helping the mood. "This is nice." He uttered

"Yeah…" Axel said, staring into Roxas' big beautiful eyes

Roxas closed his eyes and rested his head on Axel, Axel put his head on Roxas'. He blushed when he could smell Roxas perfectly.

**X X X**

"Wanna dance?" Sora asked Riku

"Nah, I don't dance with just anyone." Riku replied

"Oh…" Sora said looking down

Riku watched Sora's sad expression, he rolled his eyes; "I guess we can dance this time…" he said holding his hand out

Sora gasped in happiness as they walked to the dance floor

It was as if the whole world was in harmony to Roxas. At this moment, nothing else mattered but Axel…

Roxas had won, he had Axel.

Besides a jealous Fuu; There was someone else among the crowd that had anger boiling up in them.

This person was Zexion. First he shot a glance at Roxas and Axel. Then he looked toward Riku and Sora.

Something was up, he could tell…

* * *

_Yay! Happy ending (so far!) _

_So There is a reason Riku's all happy and unlike himself in the games, just keep that in mind. It'll be explained in the future  
_

_I hope you guys liked and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura_


	5. Sweet Disposition

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(My friend broke my time machine!)**_

_**Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic **

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 5; ****Sweet Disposition****:**

_Dear Journal,_

_My aunt Dannie bought you yesterday; she says I should start this school year off writing down all my thoughts and feelings…_

_I thought it was kinda weird, not the writing. But school started two weeks ago. She's kind of nuts._

_Anyway, There has only been one thing on my mind these last two weeks; Axel. It's been two weeks since we've agreed to start dating, and we've barely seen each other. I mean, I'll see him in the hallway and whenever I walk toward him; my aunt calls me._

_This upsets me, considering we're supposed to be dating, even though we live in the same building we don't see each other. I'm losing sleep over this!_

_So I've been reduced to writing him a letter, I can't even call him! It sucks! So I'm going to slip the letter under his apartment door this morning. The only good thing about today is the fact it's Friday._

_-Roxas_

_

* * *

_

Roxas stopped writing when noticing it was 7:00 am in the morning. _Time to walk to school!_

But before leaving the apartment complex, Roxas walked down stairs to Axel's apartment.

He took a deep breath, and put the letter under the door, into the apartment; then he left.

Roxas walked down to where his friends waited for him. There stood Hayner, Pence, Olette and Sora.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Hayner yelled

"Oh, sorry..." Roxas said walking toward them, yawning

"Is everything okay?" Sora asked beginning to walk with him in the back of the group

"Huh? Yeah… I'm just tired…" Roxas replied

"Don't tell me you're getting insomnia over…" Sora got closer, and whispered; "Axel…right?"

Now that Roxas thought about it, Sora was the only one among his friends who knew about him dating Axel. It was probably because it never came up in conversation, and that Sora was there that day of the party and saw them together. Plus Roxas didn't really know how to tell them.

"Have you tried talking to him lately?" Sora asked

"Pfft. No… So I wrote him a letter." Roxas replied

"A letter? Seriously? Why not call or e-mail him?"

"He doesn't have a phone or a computer…" Roxas responded

"What? Wow…" the brunette was surprised; "Well, now that you mentioned it, I don't think Riku has a phone either…"

Roxas smirked; "So how's Riku?"

Sora's face blushed; "I don't know! Listen! Did you do the math homework…"

Roxas' mind suddenly began to doze off again; he longer paid attention to anyone around him. He was way too busy thinking about the redhead that clouded his thoughts.

**X X X**

Axel normally doesn't get up until around 10:00 am, since his classes started at 1:00 pm. And of course, as soon as he woke up, Riku came to bother him.

"Hey bro, can I have some blood?" He asked with his fangs showing

"Fine. Help yourself" Axel replied, rubbing his eyes and then yawning

"Awesome." Riku smiled and jumped toward the little fridge next to Axel's bed. Axel got up and walked to the main part of his apartment

Riku came into the room with a chrome tinted cup; "Hey! I got you a present!" Riku yelled after drinking

"What?" Axel asked

"Here" Riku said, holding out a cell phone

"A phone?" Axel looked up, confused

"Yeah! I got us cell phones! Yours is the red one, and mine is the silver one!" Riku said, holding out the phone for Axel

Axel took it; "Why do I need a phone?" Axel asked

"Because! You don't have one! It's annoying, what if we need to talk to each other?" Riku responded, walking toward the entrance of the apartment and picking up an envelope. "Plus, I'd hate to see Roxy forced to write any more letters."

Axel turned around and took the letter out of Riku's hands and walked to his room; "Yikes" Riku uttered out

Axel locked his room, opened the envelope and began to read;

* * *

_Dear Axel,_

_Um… At first I wanted to talk about relationship (Don't worry! This isn't a break up letter) Because lately, we haven't seen each other at all! I mean, you have no idea how happy I was when you said we could start dating. But it doesn't feel like we're even having a relationship… I miss you, I want to talk to you and laugh with you. I'm afraid being with you isn't enough anymore, I want to have more…_

_-Roxas_

* * *

"Oh Roxas, if only you knew…" Axel uttered painfully. Roxas had no idea what he was, or who truly was. About him being a vampire, whose killed people before; lives lost because he might have been hungry. That's why he worked so hard to fight such urges so he wouldn't have to take lives.

_Sometimes, I wish I wasn't a vampire…_ Axel thought

_Be careful for what you wish for. _Riku suddenly responded; _Cause if vampires didn't exist, Ventus wouldn't have lived long enough to meet you. And you wouldn't have lived long enough to meet Roxas._

_Stop that; I hate it when you read my mind without permission._ Axel thought back

"Well… Being here is so boring…So I'm out!" Riku said walking out of Axel's apartment

_Whatever..._

**X X X**_  
_

School took hours, being a junior now in high school sucked. Roxas couldn't wait until he graduated and he could be in college, with Axel.

"I think I'm going to the college that Axel is attending" Roxas said when he was walking home

"Really? I thought you said you wanted to go to the university in Hollow Bastion." Sora replied

"Naw. I don't want to be far away from friends and family."

"Well…I wish Riku went to college…" Sora said looking down

"I wonder what he does. I mean, does he have a job? Does Axel have a job? How did they afford that apartment?" Roxas suddenly thought about

"I think Riku said Axel inherits it"

"Inherits money?" Roxas asked

"Yes Roxas! Your dad isn't the only rich guy in Twilight Town!"

"Hey! My dad isn't rich!" Roxas yelled back

"Says the guy who got a car for his sixteenth birthday." Sora looked at him

"Oh come on! I don't even use it!"

"Well, my house is this way. See you later Roxas." Sora said waving goodbye

**X X X**

Riku was walking in the city type part of Twilight Town, where lots of humans roamed and shopped, As much as vampires loved blood, and the smell of blood drove them crazy. The smells of human beings were different, every sense that humans have; vampires had the sense much greater than humans. So if a human smells bad, to a vampire; it smells ten times worse

_Disgusting._ Riku thought; walking by so many humans. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A T.V. that he could hear from outside the store it was being played in.

"And in other news, another animal was reported. No news has been revealed what kinda animal it could be, or the whereabouts of where it might be. We'll give you more news when we learn more…

Animal attack? In a city like Twilight Town? Unlikely… unless it was a vampire… But Axel, me, Demyx and Larxene are the only vampires in the city; And their not stupid enough to attack a human… So that means…

"Hi Riku!"

"What!" Riku snapped

Sora flinched, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare."

"You didn't scare me… What's up Sora?"

"Well… I was going home, but do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Sora asked

Riku stood thoughtfully, "A bite, huh? No… Are your parents home?"

"No, they're at work." Sora replied

"Then let's go to your house." Riku seductively smirked

"…Okay." Sora blushed

**X X X**

Roxas yawned as he walked through his hall, then he looked up at the stairs. _Axel…_

"Roxas!" Roxas' aunt Dannie yelled, running past him

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked

"Emergency meeting at the office!" Dannie said, trying to pick up papers

"So you wont be home tonight?" Roxas asked, thoughtfully

"Sorry, you'll have to make your own dinner." She said running down the stairs.

"Sure." Roxas said smiling

**X X X**

Axel sat in his room, alone. He turned his head, and looked at his phone.

_I wish Roxas could call me…_

Axel sat up, and grabbed his phone._ I'll call Riku, see what he is doing. _Axel looked through his contacts and only had one phone number in. Riku's.

**X X X**

Roxas had the urge to go and speak to Axel, but he wanted to go get something for him first. Remembering that his boyfriend had a thing for always drinking coffee; Roxas went to the local coffee shop to buy Axel some.

After buying two coffees, Roxas began toward the exit of the store, until he bumped into someone. Roxas tripped and dropped the coffee on the floor.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" They asked

"Uh yeah…" Roxas replied standing up

"Here, why don't I buy you a new one?" The man asked

"Um, no thanks." Roxas said

"C'mon, you know you want to. Sit down." The guy said looking into Roxas' eyes

Roxas' eyes widened; "Okay…"

**X X X**

"Uh… Riku?" Sora moaned.

"Mm… what?" Riku asked

"I think your phone is ringing…" Sora said blushing

"Oh! Let it ring! Anyway, could you spread your legs a little more?" Riku asked, kissing Sora's thighs

Sora just laid there, in his bed. Totally aroused; then he heard Riku's phone again. The phone was annoying, he looked at Riku's phone; he read 'Axel' calling.

"Riku. Axel is calling." Sora said

"Fine!" Riku said annoyed, sitting up. "Hello?"

"_Riku? Where are you?"_

"Sora's house; nailing him." Riku said proudly

"_You're disgusting Riku"_

"Hey, just cause we're dating humans; doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Riku said wickedly smiling

"_I can't believe you…"_

"You can join us if you want. Just, get a little drunk first. You're not very fun sober." Riku said smiling

"_I would never…"_

"Never say 'never', Axy." Riku said, right before hearing Axel hang up

"What did Axel want?" Sora asked, lying next to Riku

"Nothing. Now, where we're we?"

**X X X**

"So, what are doing in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked, taking a sip from his coffee cup

"I'm a drifter, I like travel a lot. Especially when I don't have college classes" The man said sitting across Roxas

"College? My boyfriend is in college." Roxas said smiling

"Boyfriend? How sad, I would have asked you out. Oh well, I guess I should have expected a cute kid like you to be taken." He said

"Yeah, he's really great."

"He oughta be, if I had a guy like you. I'd tell how gorgeous he was every day." He said

"He's never said that to me before, maybe he doesn't think I'm good looking" Roxas said

"Take it from me Roxas, you are."

Roxas signed, he didn't really like when people complimented his looks. It didn't really mean anything to him, since Axel never said those things him. Roxas wasn't vain, but he cared about Axel's opinions the most.

"Hey, you know my name. But I don't know yours." Roxas said

"Oh! Where are my manners, my name's Marluxia. But you can call me 'Marly'." He said smiling oddly

"Marluxia? Well…" Roxas trailed off

"Come again?" He asked

"Sorry… I'm trying to remember why I came here." Roxas said scratching his head

"It's okay. I like having you here." Marluxia said, putting his head against his arm

"Marluxia! I've been looking for you everywhere." A tall man said, pulling on Marluxia's arm

"Lu! How rude can you be! Roxas, this is Luxord!" Marluxia said

"Hi, how you doing?" Roxas said

Luxord looked down with annoyed expression; "We're leaving." He said grabbing Marluxia and walking toward the exit.

"Bye Roxas! I'll see you later!" Marluxia yelled

"Bye…"

"Marluxia! What we're you doing with that human." Luxord asked loudly

"That human! Happens to be the one I'm planning to make mine." Marluxia said smiling

"Seriously! You're so stupid!"

"What? I like him… he looks like Ventus." Marluxia said

**X X X**

Axel looked up when he heard his apartment door knocking. "Coming." He said walking toward the door, he opened it and found Roxas standing there

"Roxas…"

"Hi, I brought you coffee!" Roxas said

Axel smirked, "You want to come in?"

"Yeah." Roxas said walking inside, he loved being in Axel's apartment. "Is Riku here?"

"No… He's at Sora's." Axel replied

"Really? By themselves? Wow, that's…" Roxas started then looking into Axel's eyes "…nice."

"Yeah." Axel said walking into his room; with Roxas following him and sitting on Axel's bed.

"So Roxas, have you told your Aunt… about us?" Axel asked

"Um…not yet! But I will! Why? Have you told your parents?"

"Roxas… My parents… have already… _passed._" Axel said looking

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you." Axel replied

"But I'm really sorry, we're dating. And I barely know anything about you." Roxas said; "So why don't you tell me something about your parents."

"Well. My father was engineer in a factory, my mother stayed home. She had red hair like me…" Axel said sitting on his bed

"Any siblings?" Roxas asked, wondering what happened to Axel's parents; but thought he shouldn't ask yet.

"No… My mother was very sickly, she said having me was a miracle… What about you? What's your family like?"

"Well… I live with my dad's younger sister. He thought I should have a good role model raising me. She was like a second mother for me. I have an older brother named Cloud, he's off with his girlfriend; blowing off school in London. Axel are you okay?" Roxas said

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Axel said

"Okay…" Roxas said blushing

"I just want… to try something." Axel said leaning toward Roxas' face, until their lips met. At first it started with just a peck, but then they both started kissing again, and eventually Axel was able to open his mouth and the simple kiss became much more heated

The two of them were now lying on his bed, with their kisses using tongue now. Axel's vampire ears could hear Roxas' little human heart beats pounding faster.

Roxas had never kissed anyone like this, it felt good. _This feels right_; he thought. Roxas didn't know how long it's been since Axel had been with someone, decades. But that didn't matter, because in this moment; nothing else excited. Axel had forgot that he was a vampire or that Roxas was a human being.

But that wouldn't last, vampires can't always fight their nature. Yes, Roxas attracted him; but too much. Soon, the itch would return, the need for the source of his life; blood. The veins around his eyes felt like they we're moving, that's how vampires could feel their hunger. Axel sat up; looking away when he knew Roxas might see his red eyes.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Roxas asked worried

"What! No! You're fine! I'm just tired!" Axel said, still looking away; realizing he's sitting on Roxas

"Oh… I'm sorry I bore you…"

"No! That's… That's not what I meant… I'm sorry." Axel said looking back on Roxas "You just… make me nervous…"

"I do? Why?" Roxas asked smirking

"Gee… I don't why… Maybe because I have a super beautiful boyfriend." Axel said smiling, then surprised at Roxas' odd facial expression

"I am?" Roxas asked weakly

"Of course! I would I think-" Axel started before Roxas pressed his lips against his, and Axel kissed back

Roxas looked up; "Well, Mister Axel. If I make you so nervous. Then we could just hang out."

**X X X**

The next morning; Sora woke up. Naked in his bed, but something scared him, the fact that he had blood dripping from his neck. Last night, Riku's face… it looked like a demon's.

Sora was taking deep breathes until he remembered how scared he was when Riku… bite his neck?

"Well Sora, guess you know." Riku said sitting up

"You! Stay away from me!" Sora yelled jumping out of his bed

"it's okay, I'm not gonna kill you…" Riku said walking toward him; "You see Sora, it's because… I'm a vampire." Riku said with eyes, glowing a red scarlet. "And you don't have a problem with it."

"I don't have a problem with…" Sora repeated, suddenly smiling

_Sorry Axel… _Riku thought while rolling his eyes

* * *

_OH my god! I've been so busy! I wanted to submit this Thursday! I'm so sorry! DX_

_I hope you guys liked and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


	6. Obsession

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(I might! Dreams sometimes come true!)  
**_

_**:D Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it! Also because this chapter was deleted it's not exactly like the original (cause i don't remember everything I did)**_

Because I had to completely rewritten this chapter, i don't think it's as long as it used to be_**  
**_

Lots of EXPLAINING IN THIS ONE._**  
**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed**

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 6;** **Obsession****:**

Roxas opened his eyes, but he wasn't in his room. He sat up and quickly realized he was in Axel's room, _I spent the night, right?_ He thought. He looked to his side and saw Axel sleeping,_ Wow, he's really cute when he's asleep. _Roxas grinned._ I should be going home..._

He got up and walked to his house. Roxas wasn't lucky because his aunt was waiting for him; "Hello Roxas"

Roxas jumped; "Hi Aunt Dannie..." He said nervously

"If you're gonna sleep over friends' houses. You need to let me know, okay?" She said

"Sorry! But is it okay if I hang out with Hayner, Pence and Olette tonight? Please?" Roxas begged

"Why would I allow that?" Dannie asked

Roxas grinned; "Because me and my friends always hang out on the weekends... Pretty please?"

Dannie stared at him; "I should ground you and you know I'm going away tonight for a business meeting in Radiant Gardens..."

"Please?..." Roxas stood there with his grin

"Fine. You can hang out, after you do all your chores." She said, He nodded. She stood up and hugged him; "But your life isn't just about your friends... You have more important things..."

Roxas hugged back, maybe it was because he was young but nothing really seemed more important than his boyfriend right now.

**X X X**

When Axel woke up, he was disappointed that Roxas left a text message;

_**Sorry Axel! I really had to go home, I promise we'll hang out some other time**_

**_-Roxas_**

Axel rolled his eyes, He got dressed and did his normal things. _I hope Roxas visits later..._ He thought while making himself breakfast, then he read a book while drinking blood.

Then the door bell rang**_. _**He eagerly answered it;**_  
_**

"Oh, it's just you Riku" Axel said

Riku patted him on the shoulder; "Try not to sound so disappointed" he said while walking in

Sora followed him inside; "Roxas left already?" he asked with a big smile

The smile annoyed Axel; "Yes" he hissed

They sat on the couch, Sora was looking at Axel funny; "So he's a vampire too?" asked Sora

Axel looked at him wide eyed; "What! Riku, you told?" Axel yelled

Riku nodded; "Unlike you, Sora and I don't keep any secrets" Riku said, kissing Sora's cheek. Sora giggled, but Axel could see he had a weird look in his eyes.

_Please don't tell me you... Compelled him..._ Axel thought

Riku smirked; _So what if I did? He likes me, I just helped him like **all** of me._

_Riku... You just said you don't keep any secrets. But what you're doing is worse than a secret! You're using him like a puppet, he's a living human being! With emotions and opinions!_ Axel thought, Riku ignored him_  
_

They all just sat there for a while; while Sora looked around, then a thought occurred to him;"I just realize I don't know a lot about vampires... Can you guys answer a few questions?" Sora asked

Riku smiled; "Of course! Say what's on your mind baby"

Axel sat down, angry; "Whatever..."

Sora took a deep breath; "The only thing I've ever heard about Vampires is that they burn in the sun. Yet, I've seen you two outside plenty of times... And that they drink blood of course" he said, looking directly at Riku

Riku nodded; "It's true. Vampires do burn in the sun. Watch" He said standing up and walking to the window; "But some vampires were special enough to receive these" He said, holding out his hand and showing his ring

"What's that?" asked Sora

"A sun ring" Axel answered; "Created by the witches before they died off..."

Riku took off his ring and put it down against a counter; "This is what happens to lesser Vampires" He said, slowly his skin began to blister and turn red. Even his hair looked like it was burning, he started coughing;

The smell of burning flesh filled the room; "Riku!" Sora yelled for

Axel stood up; "Riku! Get out of the way!" he yelled

Riku practically jumped back to the couch, taking deep breaths; "I could have lasted longer"

"Not really." Axel said, walking to get his ring and return it to him

"You would have caught on fire already" Riku said, his skin healing

Sora asked; "Why? Why would Axel burn up already and not you?"

"Because I'm older, by two hundred years" Riku said proudly

"The older you are. The longer you last in the sun. A newborn would have combusted in seconds of being exposed" Axel said, sitting back down

Riku laughed; "I'd say our master Xemnas can last just about twenty minutes in the sun"

"Xemnas? You said he was very old... Can vampires really live forever?" Sora said

Riku and Axel looked at each other; "I guess." said Riku

Axel sighed; "Supposedly, yes. But forever hasn't gonna by yet, has it? So potentially, all vampires can live forever"

"Most Vampires off themselves around five hundred" Riku said, smiling

Sora was thinking; "Hm... Can vampires do anything?"

"Define anything" Axel said

"Like have super powers? You know, like Riku's mind reading!" Sora asked excitingly

"Besides all of us being able to run faster and being stronger than humans..." Riku laughed; "We all can do this cool thing called compulsion"

Axel stared at him; _Seriously?_

Riku kept talking; "We can make a human do whatever we want. Even make them forget memories"

"That's so cool!" Sora said; "What about the mind reading? Axel, can you read my mind?"

Axel shook his head; "No, any vampire related to each other can communicate through thoughts. But only Riku can read everyone's mind and talk to them" he said, standing up to get himself a drink

"Why only Riku?" Sora asked, confused

Riku replied; "Because every vampire has one special power. Mine is the mind reading" Riku looked around and whispered; "Axel's power is-"

"Excuse me!" Axel yelled; "That's private"

"Fine." Riku said, annoyed

Sora tried to get the conversation going again; "You said something about Master Xemnas? Can you tell me more about him?"

"Nope" Axel and Riku said at the same time

"What? Why?" Sora asked

Axel sat down; "You know how vampires compel humans? Well Vampires can compel 'their children'. Xemnas is very cautious about who knows his information. All of his children have been compelled not to speak of him a lot around non-siblings"

Riku nodded; "Which is why it's not a good thing to let a non-child in your clan."

Sora blinked; "Clan? Vampires live in clans?"

"Only old fashion Vampires. Most younger vampires don't like to deal with taking care of a bunch newborns" Riku said; "Only a few clans have hundreds of vampires in them. It's rare to have so many under one rule."

Axel also spoke; "Clans like that are usually exclusive and tend to themselves. But I think only three are like that now, Lord Xemnas' clan used to be a lot more isolated. There are some cities made completely of vampires that don't work with clans, or sometimes a bunch of clans live in that city. Either way vampire cities are only hard to find if you're not a vampire"

"Xemnas' clan is pretty popular among the rest of the world vampires. We're the only clan to have every member have a sun ring. Plus Xemnas himself pretty famous. He's the only non-original vampire to be that famous" Riku said smiling

"Non-original? But I thought all vampires had sun rings." Sora said

"Nope, only vampire who were friends with witches could get them. Or like us, we hunted them down and forced them to make our rings!" Riku said

"That's horrible..." Sora said; "What's a non-original?"

"Every Vampire you've ever met. The originals is a term for the first vampires. It just so happens our Master, Xemnas was created by the originals. Which doesn't happen anymore." Axel said

"Mostly because the older you get, the stronger you get. And the older your master is, the stronger power you'll have." said Riku; "If a newborn changes another human into a newborn. The second probably will never have a special power."

Sora crossed his arms; "That's not fair"

"That's just how it is Sora" Riku said; "We learn to live with it. Not all of us are lucky or fortunate enough to get rings"

Sora stared at the ring; "You said something about witched dying out, what's that about? And if witches exist, does anything else exist"

Riku stood up; "Sorry, but that's a conversation for some other time" Riku said; "You've asked enough questions today"

**X X X**

Roxas walked around Twilight Town with his friends.

"So Sora didn't want to hang out tonight?" Roxas asked

Hayner nodded; "He said he was too busy"

Roxas smiled; "That's funny" he said laughing, then they all started laughing until Roxas looked at the time; "Guys it's getting late and I promised my aunt I'd call her when I got home!"

"Alright, see you later Roxas!" Olette called out

Roxas ran toward his apartment complex, until his phone rang and he stopped to pick it up;

"Hello?" He asked

_"Roxas! It's ten o'clock, did you forget to call me when you got home?" She asked_

"Um... Yes! Sorry... I was tired I totally forgot about calling you" Roxas said, nervous again

_"It's okay Roxas. But the whole reason you were suppose to call me was so I knew you were safe at home." Dannie replied_

Roxas nodded; "Well I am... Good Night Aunt Dannie"

_"Good night" she hung up_

"Whew..." Roxas said, looking up and seeing his apartment building

"Hello Roxas." a voice said

Roxas turned around; "Marluxia? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you. Since you I spot with your friends..." he said smiling

Roxas stared at him; "That's... um... I have to go home now" he said, turning around, about to run

"But wait, you didn't hear the best part. The part where I make you mine." Marluxia said, taking a step forward

Roxas turned his head; "What? Make me yours-" He fainted before finishing his sentence, his head was knocked against the wall and fell over. Marluxia picked him up;

"I have such great plans for you..."

* * *

**Yay?**

_**xOXo**_

**_Snow-Sakura_**


	7. When A Heart Breaks

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(I deserve to, though)  
**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers!:_ _With-All-Hearts, Saruvi, Sara Crewe, and happy hamster!_**

_**And Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic.**

**Also! For anyone who doesn't like_ my _Ventus. Because he doesn't act like the Ventus from "Birth By Sleep", well this fanfic came out before the game came out in my country so I had no idea what he was like. Just bare with it  
**

_**

* * *

**_

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 7; When A Heart Breaks:**

It was over 300 years ago when Marluxia met Ventus. Ventus was born as a human in the year 1629, then turned in 1648.

Their masters knew each other, and the two of them pursued a relationship; for a long time, they lived happily

"You hungry?" Marluxia asked, laying in bed next Ventus. Ventus eyes glowing red;

"A little..." Ventus replied rolling on top of Marluxia and sat up; "Let's go hunting!"

"For humans? Alright."

"And! I want the youngest one!" Ventus said, who had an odd taste for young girl's blood.

"Of course, Prince Ven gets everything he wants..." Marluxia said laughing

Ventus brought his face next to Marluxia's, "You know it..." he said giving Marluxia the kisses that he craved; their kisses were interrupted when Aqua came in.

"Ventus, father wishes to talk to you." She said

Ventus sat up and looked back on her; "Do I have to?" he whined

"Yes." She replied before leaving the room

"Alright, but make it quick, we've got dinner plans." Marluxia said sitting up to kiss Ventus.

Ventus giggled sweetly when he did; "I love you, Ventus..." Marluxia said

"As do I." Ventus responded

* * *

Marluxia looked down on Roxas, feeling his warm face; "Ventus..." Marluxia uttered, it was as if he was touching Ven's face.

"Ventus? You're calling him that now?" Luxord asked, looking up at the sky

"Yes, when he becomes a vampire like us, that will be his new name!" Marluxia said happily

He looked back on Roxas, who turned his unconscious head and moaned; "Axel..."

Marluxia looked angrily at him. "I'm tired of hearing that name! Roxas should love me! Not his old boyfriend!... I'm going now Luxord! Watch him! If he wakes up before I come back; knock him out, he's wearing a vervain necklace..."

**X X X**

Axel woke up, his first thought in doing so was;_ I wonder why Roxas didn't call me last night..._

Riku came into Axel's room to make sure he was getting up; "Axel! I need you make Sora some breakfast! He'll be here soon, so... Get to it!" Riku commanded

Axel sat up; _I should make something for Roxas too, in case he comes over!_ Axel thought

"Good idea! I'm going to raid your blood fridge!" Riku said, happily walking toward the little fridge

Axel walked into his kitchen, "I wonder what I should make for Roxas and Sora?" he said aloud

"Just make them eggs or something!" Riku said, leaning against the counter; drinking his cup of blood

Axel smirked while putting a pot of water to boil; "I would think my Roxas deserves something a little more special." Axel said

"'My Roxas'? My, aren't we getting a little affectionate!" Riku teased

"Yeah..." Axel chuckled, but it was true! Roxas was the only reason why Axel smiled nowadays; and even if Riku didn't admitted it, Sora made him a lot happier too.

"I hope Sora gets here soon..." Riku said

Then they both heard knocking on the apartment door; "Ah! Here he is now!" Riku said opening the door.

"Riku!" Sora yelled

"Hello sunshine." Riku said, not realizing that Sora was panicking

Sora ran into the apartment, twirling and looking around; "Axel! Is Roxas here!"

"No... I haven't seen since yesterday morning... why?" Axel asked, a little worried

"Because! I saw Roxas' aunt talking to some cops outside! She hasn't heard from him since last night! She filing a missing person report!" Sora yelled

"Okay, that women needs to calm her down! And I'll do it, again!" Riku said. Axel just stood there, wide eyed

"But Riku, last time we knew Roxas was here! But now he's nowhere to be found!" Sora said

"How do we know he didn't just forget to call his aunt again?" Riku asked

"That can't be it... She called all our friends, even Zexion! No one knows where is!" Sora replied

Axel walked into his room, for his cell phone.

"That won't work! His phone's off..." Sora said

Axel still called it, Sora was right. He cursed aloud; "I'm going to go look for him!" Axel said leaving his apartment. Sora and Riku just stood there, but Riku could see that Sora was really worried about his best friend.

"You want to go too?" Riku asked, Sora looked up at him sadly and nodded. "Then let's go!" Riku said

* * *

**X X X**

It must have been 1719 when Ventus committed one of the worse crimes a vampire could do.

"Marluxia..." One of Marluxia's siblings called for him

"Yes?" He asked

"It's Lord Ventus... He's here..."

"Ven! He came to visit again!" Marluxia asked happily

"No... Not to visit, he's going to stay with us for awhile... Master orders..."

"Live with us? What about his master?" Marluxia asked

"You haven't heard?" the sibling asked, then leaning in to whisper; "Lord Ventus took his own Master's life..."

"What! Why would he do such a thing?" Marluxia asked surprised, vampires doing something like THAT was unheard of

"Because, Lord Ventus' Master killed his two only siblings..."

"Aqua and Terra! Their dead!"

"Yes..."

Marluxia waited by the west path to his master's property, where he heard Ventus would be coming from

* * *

It never accord to Marluxia to care who Axel was...

Until now...

Marluxia leaned against a wall and watched the tall redhead walking down the street, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Marluxia once went looking for Ventus, in 1860. But when he did, he saw him with another vampire. Another vampire that Ventus called to; 'Axel...'

This was the same Axel... Marluxia would never forget how he saw that this redhead made Ventus laugh the way Marluxia didn't. How he made Ventus so happy and pleased that Ventus actually said 'I love you' to this Axel and not just saying 'as do I'!

Axel looked around when he felt another vampire's presence, and knew it wasn't any of his siblings. He spotted a pink hair guy smirking, then the pink haired guy used his vampire speed to run past all the humans; they didn't even notice.

Something in Axel told him to follow Marluxia, and just like Marluxia; Axel ran past all the humans.

Suddenly Axel followed him to the woods part of Twilight Town

"Who are you?" Axel asked, yelling

"It's funny, I know you but you don't know me; Axel son of Xemnas..." The pink haired guy laughed

Axel was getting annoyed; "I know you're the vampire who been attacking the people of Twilight Town, they all think it;s some kind of animal, but it's really you! Isn't it!"

The pink haired guy clapped his hands; "Very good! Yes, it's me... and my associate."

"A name! Tell me who you are! So I can know who exactly I'm killing!" Axel yelled, unaware of what truly Marluxia has done

"Marluxia... Does that ring a bell?"

"No!" Yelled Axel

Marluxia was annoyed. Of course! Why would Ventus ever speak of him... he was so eager to leave Marluxia. "It's just not fair! It wasn't bad enough you stole Ven away! But now you've stolen Roxas' heart too!" Marluxia yelled

"Roxas?" Axel asked, everything suddenly made sense; "Where's Roxas!" Axel yelled very angrily; his eyes glowing red, the area around his eyes were turning an unhealthy blackish color. Now he really was gonna kill Marluxia

"Where indeed. I'm not telling, he's mine now. And thanks to that little vervain necklace he has, you won't be able to track his scent."

Axel stood there, angry beyond what he had ever felt.

"I see! You never drank his blood! Did you!Too bad, I have! And it was great, like nothing you'll taste!... I know! After I turn him! We can kill you together!"

Now Axel charged at Marluxia to kill, he punched him in the face. Then Axel was surprised when Marluxia grabbed and threw against the floor. Suddenly Marluxia held Axel down, choking Axel.

"I'm older! And therefore stronger! Which was a fact of vampires, with age comes greater strength and speed.

Marluxia pulled out a wooden stake that he had prepared "Rejoice Axel, I'm putting you out of your misery. Now you can be with Ventus... In Hell!" Marluxia yelled, lifting the stake to stab, Axel could not do anything about it. "I wanted Roxas and I to do this together! Oh well! you weren't strong enough to take me on!" Marluxia said before feeling his body being kicked off Axel.

"Then I should suffice!" Riku yelled, standing in front of Axel

"Axel! Are you alright!" Sora asked running toward Axel

Axel looked up; "Riku..." It was unbelievable that Riku was helping out someone for once.

"I know... Shut up..." Riku said

Marluxia looked in disbelief, his fun was ruined along with his revenge.

"Axel! Sora! You should get out of here!" Riku yelled before turning his head back to face Marluxia

But He didn't notice that four large pieces of wood were thrown at him, one hitting each of his limbs; Riku yelled out in pain and fell on his knees. His blood flowing so easily out of his body.

"Riku!" Sora yelled, in great fear

Marluxia used this opportunity to run away.

He climbed on top of a building, that's where hid Roxas. Humans rarely go on roofs. But Marluxia wasn't seen by humans, but he was spotted by a person standing on the sidewalk next to the building.

"Luxord, did he wake up?" Marluxia asked approaching him

"Yeah, that vervain necklace kept me from compelling him, and since vampires can't take vervain off a human. I just hit him on the head with a rock." Luxord said

Marluxia looked down Roxas, _Damn... If I was here when he woke up I could have already turned him..._

"Marluxia, I'm going to the next town to follow that witch, the two of you catch up when you turn him, okay?" Luxord asked

"Alright." Marluxia smiled to the plan, _Soon...I will have my Ventus again..._

**X X X**_  
_

Riku looked up; he was back in Axel's apartment, on Axel's bed. He turned his head and saw Sora's worried face

"Riku! You're alright!" Sora yelled grabbing onto him

"Yes! I know!" Riku yelled in displeasure, still feeling his body ache, wounds made by wood and other vampires took an especially long time for vampires to heal

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Sora said weakly; Riku saw a tear come down Sora's face

"You really care about me that much, huh?" He asked, it was nice to have someone who didn't look down on him. But to be fair, Sora did not know of the sins Riku had committed

"Of course!...I.. I love you Riku!" Sora yelled with more tears falling down his face

Riku eyes widened,_ Humans are so interesting..._ He thought, lifting up Sora's face and looking him straight in the eye; "Thank you Sora..." He said, this was the first time he heard someone say it to him, and meant it... But Riku, himself was to afraid to return the words... He hoped that Sora could wait until the day Riku brought himself to say it too...

Sora and Riku embraced and heard Sora crying; "I was so afraid!"

"I know..." Riku responded, looking around Axel's room, _Where was Axel? And what happened to the bookshelf?_ Riku wondered, noticing the bookshelf had been thrown on the floor

"Oh... that..." Sora said hesitantly, "It was Axel... He said some stuff and threw that on the ground."

"What stuff?" Riku asked strongly

"He didn't mean any of it! He was just talking out of hurt!" Sora said, defending him.

An awkward silence came, but then Sora broke it

"Change me!" Sora yelled

"What?"

"Turn me into a vampire! You can do it! Do it so I can help you and Axel!" Sora asked

Riku smirked and rubbed Sora's forehead; "No, I'll change you someday. But not right now."

"What! Why not!" Sora asked

Riku did not reply, it wasn't because he didn't have a reason; he had a reason, he was just too embarrassed to say it. It was because if Sora did love Riku, then that should be why he would want immortality, not out of anger; out of love...

Axel ran through the city, trying to track Marluxia. But Marluxia had been everywhere, he did that on purpose so Axel wouldn't be able to pinpoint where he was. Axel yelled out in anger and punched a wall next to him, it cracked all around where his fist had hit it.

* * *

**X X X**

Marluxia once gave Ventus a bracelet, a bracelet he wore all that time they were together.

"I wish for more power, and I'm not going to find it here." Ventus announced to Marluxia's clan before leaving

Marluxia caught up with Ventus;"Ven! Come back! Let's go home!"

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm leaving." Ventus said continuing his walking

"Then! At least let me come with you...please?..." Marluxia begged

"I'm sorry Marluxia, but this thing we have isn't going to work out. You belong here, I belong... to someone else." Ventus said coldly

"No! You can't!" Marluxia yelled, holding on to Ventus and not letting go. But Ventus overpowered him. Marluxia fell on the ground unable to get up, he looked up and watched Ventus take off the bracelet and set it on the floor.

"I'm leaving Marluxia, and I'm never coming back..." He said before leaving on the west path on which he came.

* * *

Marluxia stared at Roxas, as Roxas moaned. He would wake up soon; but then he turned around when he felt someone's presence.

"You're not a vampire, but your not a human. Because you wear vervain, but you still give off a scent just like a wizard... But you don't smell like a wizard." He faced his opponent

Who was none other than Zexion.

"I wonder what you are..." Marluxia teased

"It doesn't matter" Zexion said, looking at Roxas. "Vampire are despicable."

"And humans aren't?" Marluxia asked charging at Zexion who dodged the attack

Marluxia looked back; "Impressive." He said before attacking again, but this time he felt his hand stabbed

He looked at his hand that had a pencil in it, it was still wood. So it burned like hell. Marluxia struggled to get the pencil out, Zexion ran up to him with a sharp knife and cut Marluxia hand off

"You're a fool if you think that a few pencils and knifes can kill me!" Marluxia barked

"It will." Zexion said

Marluxia eyes turned red, now he was pissed. Zexion felt fear shiver up his spine.

Then Marluxia ran toward Zexion and jumped up for a upper attack, Zexion was ready with another pencil.

And when Marluxia came down to Zexion's level, Zexion felt blood on his face. Not his, Marluxia's.

Zexion held him up, the pencil in Marluxia's chest; "Looks like pencils and knifes were enough..."

As he waited for the sun to rise, Marluxia could already feel the early sun rays beginning to burn him. He looked around and noticed the hand Zexion cut off was the ring hand, his sun ring was on the floor.

Marluxia couldn't believe it. Most vampires said the sun rays caused one of the worst pains ever, however Marluxia felt the sun, but not the pain. Maybe because he was feeling so much pain that it numbed his body. Or it could be that the sun burn didn't compare to the pain Marluxia felt in his heart.

He felt his body turning into ash, he looked up at Roxas; he could see his face. Marluxia smiled, he wanted to bring Ventus back so much; but he dreamed about seeing Ventus for the rest of his life. It destroyed him when he found out that Ventus died in 1877; all he wanted was to see that smiling face once more, and Roxas granted that wish.

_I'm glad I met you before I..._

The rest of Marluxia's body turned into ash, even the drop of blood on Zexion's face became dust in the wind. Zexion looked up; the ash in the air almost looked like flower petals.

He looked back; "Roxas!" He yelled running toward. "Let's get you to a hospital..."

* * *

_So if anyone can guess what Zexion is, I'll tell you whether you're right or not._

_I hope you guys liked and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


	8. About A Girl

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(I deserve to, though)  
**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers!:_ _With-All-Hearts, Saru-chibi, Sara Crewe,happy hamster , _****_xAkuRoku,_** **_mei lynn 64_****_, and__ Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles_****_!_**

_**And Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

_**This is mostly an explaining chapter.**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT Jan 31st; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic.**

_**

* * *

**_

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 8; About A Girl:**

The year Ventus was killed was 1877, he was 248 years old; and Axel was barely 49...

He was killed because he broke a law... The biggest law of Xemnas' clan...

Axel wasn't there during the execution.

* * *

It was now the middle of October... A few weeks ago, Roxas was kidnapped; by what the cops think. They think Roxas was simply mugged and injured so badly that caused his disappearance; and of course they questioned the boy who found Roxas, Zexion.

But Axel knew it was the one named Marluxia, who somehow had a connection to Ventus...

However there has been no evidence that he's alive or dead, so Riku and Axel have been keeping a close eye on their human lovers. But something weird and awkward came up, the longer Axel was with Roxas; the more Roxas began to question their relationship. He began complaining that didn't see each other enough or that he felt that Axel wasn't really telling him anything about his life before Twilight Town; the longer Roxas had these thoughts, the angrier he became.

Now that it was October, they hadn't spoken in a week...

"A whole week! Geez! I can barely go a day without seeing Riku! Let alone talk to him... I don't know how you do it!" Sora said to Roxas in the morning as they walked to school together.

"It's not like I'm doing on purpose Sora! I just think we can have a healthy relationship with him keeping secrets from me!" Roxas said, frustrated

Sora looked at his friend sadly, if only Roxas knew... Then he wouldn't be acting this way... "Listen Roxas, maybe Axel going through a rough time..."

Roxas turned his head sharply; "Why! Did he say something to you?"

"No...But..."

"Good! Cause he hasn't said anything to me, I'm suppose to his boyfriend! Why would he tell you something and not tell me!" Roxas said, almost sounding hysterical

"But maybe you're being a little too hard on him..."

"No! Don't tell me what I am! I'm fine! Okay!" Roxas yelled, walking faster, away from Sora.

Sora watched Roxas walk away, then kinda had an epiphany. This entire time, Sora had been trying to see this in the point of view of Axel and Riku. But now Sora thought about Roxas' perspective, how hurt Roxas must be; not truly knowing anything about Axel...

_I wish Axel would just tell Roxas he's a vampire already..._ Sora thought

**X X X**

Axel woke up, he felt someone laying on top of him. "Riku, get off..." Axel said, with his eyes closed; trying to go back to sleep.

A moment past when Axel realized the person weighed a lot less of what Riku would be, so Axel opened his eyes and was surprised; "What are you doing here?" It was Roxas.

The blonde smiled, not saying anything. Axel was surprised, considering the two of them had been arguing none stop for awhile; "Are you not mad at me anymore? Roxas?" he asked

"Roxas?" The blonde frowned and sat up; "Who's Roxas?"

Axel sat up surprised, the Roxas suddenly became a young women with brown curly hair.

"Aerith? What are you-!"

She gave him a look; "Don't change the subject! I was trying to be Ventus for you, but... I want to know who's Roxas?"

Axel looked at her, "How did you get in?"

"Riku. I'm surprised, did Xemnas let him back into the 'clan'?" She asked, laughing a little bit

"Nope." Riku said coming in with a cup in his hand; "Here you are princess, a fresh cup of blood from a bird I caught outside." he said handing her the cup

"Thank you, Riku." Aerith said smiling, "So Axel, who's this 'Roxas' you called me?"

"You shape shifted into Roxas! That's hilarious!" Riku said

"No, I was Ventus, but Axel called me Roxas instead." She said, taking a sip from her cup

Axel stared at her, he couldn't believe Aerith was here! Axel had no intention in telling her who Roxas was.

"Roxas is Axel's 'little' boyfriend!"Riku said

"Boyfriend!" Aerith was surprised, Axel once told her that he'd only love Ventus for the rest of his life; "So did Xemnas give you a sibling you liked?"

* * *

In vampire clans, the leader or "Father" of them usually prefers their "children" to fall in love with other "siblings". That way, vampires will stay true to their clan and not try or runaway or anything. However, they aren't forbidden to love a vampire from another clan; it's just that they can't live together. Making long distant relationships hard, even for vampires.

* * *

"No..." Axel replied

"Did Xemnas let you have a mate with a vampire outside your clan?" Aerith asked

"Wrong again princess." Riku responded this time

Aerith was very confused, she didn't know what it could be. Of course she wouldn't have guessed that;

"Axel's dating a human." Riku said

Aerith looked up, wide eyed; "Axel..." she whispered, she had nothing against him dating a human. But, Xemnas has rules against that. Axel's not one to break rules, especially after what happened to Ventus...

But now he was breaking two rules, 1. He's dating this Roxas, a human apparently! 2. He's harboring Riku, a traitor!

"I didn't think you'd be the one so quick to take in a traitor... I mean... you were so upset when Ventus became one..." Aerith said, not trying to upset Axel; just trying to make a point.

Axel looked at her, Ventus was considered a traitor, sadly...

Aerith suddenly remembered the Roxas subject; "So what's he look like?"

"This." Riku said, holding out his phone with a picture of Roxas in it

"Oh my god..." Aerith said with wide eyes, "He looks just like him!"

"Yep."

"And you're dating him!"

"It's sick, huh? But you of all people should know that Axel has a fetish for things that look like Ven" Riku said. Knowing that on Axel's one hundredth birthday, Aerith convinced him to have sex with her; only because she could take the form of Ventus. She didn't mind, she actually enjoyed it; she loves shape shifting for sexual pleasure.

Axel looked at him, embarrassed; "Shut up! That's not why I'm dating him! He's nothing like Ventus..."

* * *

It was the year 1876 when Axel started noticing that Ventus didn't like Xemnas' rules or his heartless ways...

It started when Axel and Ventus were sent on mission to "capture" a witch they located.

"What are you talking about! Master Xemnas only told us to capture her!" Ventus yelled

"Well, Master Xemnas gave us orders to kill the witch." A vampire said

"That's not fair! She hasn't done anything! She's only a child." Ventus said, Axel standing behind; not knowing what to say

"Who would have guessed that one of Master's favorites is to weak to take a witch's life."

"I'm not weak! I don't think this is right! Can't we use her! Maybe she'll help us!" Ventus said

"I don't know... Maybe..." The vampire said, grabbing the witch and stabbing her with his hand and ripping her heart out. "Oops, oh well..."

Ventus looked at them angry, and turned around and began walking; Axel followed.

"Ventus, he was just following orders..." Axel said

"Exactly! I'm tired of Xemnas killing witches ad wizards without asking them for help! They could do a lot for us! But No! He just kills them!" Ventus said yelling

"Ven..." Axel uttered, reaching his hand for Ventus

But Ventus slapped it away. "Just shut up."

* * *

"So, you promise not to tell any of Xemnas' kids, right?" Riku asked

"Of course, I would never betray Axel's trust." Aerith said

"I'm leaving." Axel said

"Where are you going?" Riku asked

"Blood bank." Axel said putting on a coat

"Okay, see ya." Aerith said

"I should be leaving too, Sora will be getting out of school soon, I want to go and have some fun." Riku said

Aerith looked around the empty apartment; "I guess I'll take a shower then."

**X X X**

"See you later, Roxas..." Sora said

"Yeah, listen... I'm sorry about this morning..." Roxas said sadly

"It's okay, you were just speaking out of hurt..." Sora said

Roxas looked up at the dark clouds forming,"I'm glad my aunt's not home." he said

"Roxas, Axel cares for you more than you think." Sora said

Roxas turned his head; "How do you know?" Roxas asked

"I just can tell, the way he looks at you! The way you two laugh... Trust me... If there's anything he's holding back on... I'm sure there's a reason for it..." Sora said sincerely

Roxas eyes looked very sad now; "I feel... like Axel's keeping something from me... Like something or someone is hurting him... Maybe it's from his past or it's still happening... All I know is that he's hurting... and I just wish he'd tell me..." Roxas said wiping his eyes before tears formed

"Roxas..." Sora said

"...And maybe... I can help with it... or even if I can't! I still want him to know he can trust me... And... I don't know why he doesn't..." Roxas said, with more tears falling down his face. Obviously this really upset him, it broke Sora's heart to see his best friend hurting so much.

But Axel being a vampire wasn't his secret to tell, "I'll see you later, Roxas..." Sora said walking into the rain

Roxas started to walk to his apartment complex, he decided to go see Axel...

**X X X**

Meanwhile Aerith was roaming the apartment, she was in nothing but a towel. She went through Axel's things; then she noticed that Axel left his phone. She opened it up to see that on the screen was a picture of Roxas and him. He took that picture before they began fighting; but then Aerith heard knocking, _he forgot his keys too. unbelievable..._

She walked to the door "Axel! You better have gotten me some O-" she opened the door "-Negative..."

She stared at Ventus' doppelganger

Roxas also just stared at the beautiful women, who had nothing on but a towel, in Axel's apartment!

"Uh... Hi..." She said, she looked as if she had seen a ghost

"Where's Axel?" Roxas asked slowly

"Out... Shopping..." She said; "Come in! Come in! He'll probably be here soon!"

Roxas walked in, wondering who this girl was. She went into Axel's room, after awhile, she came back clothed.

"You must be Roxas."

"Yeah... Did Axel tell you about me?" Roxas asked

"Well kinda, he didn't seem too interested in talking..." She replied

"Are you... a cousin or something?" Roxas asked

"No, I'm Aerith, you might have heard about me. So I want you to know I consider Axel only a friend and I'm not here to stir up anything." She said

"Why would you stir anything up?" Roxas asked

"Well, I didn't want you think I'm baggage or anything. We might have hooked up once but..." She started

"Wait! Hooked up. You've slept with Axel!" Roxas asked loudly

"Oh... I thought you two already had the 'exes' talk..." She said, really thinking that Axel would have at least tell his current boyfriend about past relationships

"No! Cause I don't have any!" Roxas yelled

"Really?" She asked surprised that someone as good looking as Roxas had only one boyfriend so far

"Aerith! I'm home! I want you meet my boyfriend!" Riku said coming in, "Oh... Hey Roxas."

"Your boyfriend. Hi!" Aerith said smiling

"Hey." Sora said, then looking at Riku; _Can she read my mind?_

_I told you, that's only me. She shape shifts._ Riku responded

Sora looked at her with amazement, _that's so cool!  
_

"So what are you guys talking about?"Riku asked curiously

"Nothing." Roxas replied dryly

"I didn't know that Axel didn't tell him about me..." Aerith said, looking down

Riku already knew what she meant, _that_, that thing that happened over 80 years ago; "Listen Roxas, Axel is... 24. He had a life before you." Riku said

"Riku!" Sora said, _don't say that!_

_What? _Riku thought back

Roxas just looked at them, "I'm out of here!" He yelled as he made for the exit

Sora tried to stop him "Roxas..."

"Get away from me!" Roxas yelled

* * *

**X X X**

It was 1877, Ventus had not report in 2 days. Xemnas' clan labeled it as him "running away"

But why Ventus do that? Axel needed to get to him before anyone else; he needed to talk some sense into him and convince him to back...

"Ventus!" Axel yelled when he finally found him in the woods

"Axel... I was wondering when you would find me." Ventus said, smiling

"Why are you running away?"Axel asked

"Because! I'm tired of being Xemnas' lap dog! I hate being in his clan."

"But you need to come back..."

Ventus' smile had disappeared;"Nothing you say is gonna convince me to stay Axel..."

"Not even me? I know hate it, I could see it... But I thought to stayed for me..."

"I did." Ventus replied

"So you're leaving me?"

"Of course not! Axel! You're coming with me!" Ventus said with an unusual smile

Axel looked at him, and then shook his head; "No! You can't leave! Xemnas will find you!"

"Don't you mean 'us'?" Ventus asked

"No Ventus. I'm not going." Axel said, "So you're just going to have to stay..."

Ventus suddenly started laughing, as if on the brink of insanity; "I'm not staying! And neither are you!" He yelled

"I am not going!" Axel yelled, his eyes turning red

The face of Ventus' was a mixture of anger, sadness; "Look what he's done to you!"

"What?" Axel yelled

"He's brainwashed you Axel!" Ventus yelled, walking to a tree and pulling a piece out of it; "I'm gonna kill him for trying to turn you against me."

"Don't!" Axel yelled, running in front of him, involuntary; it was simply the love for a master that made Axel do this

"Move Axel, he tried to take you away from me... He's going to pay..." Ventus said holding down his anger

"No Ventus!" Axel yelled, finding himself fighting Ven, and trying to take the piece of wood away

But then Axel accidentally stabbed Ventus with it, Ventus stared at him; "How could you?..." Ventus asked as blood came out of his mouth

"Ven... I'm sorry..." Axel said, he couldn't believe what he had done

Ventus fell, then he pulled it out; "You choose him?" Ventus asked, as if he was about cry

"...Yes..." Axel uttered painfully, then Axel felt the piece of wood hit him in the head; causing him to faint.

When he woke up, Ventus was gone.

It took them a week to find him, but the vampires who did were ordered to kill him as soon as they found him...

To show that he was dead, they brought back his sun ring...

"I think you should have this, Lord Axel..." Xemnas said, handing him Ventus' ring

"Thank you, Master..." Axel said, staring at it... Ventus was dead... He was sure of it...

"I know it must have been hard on you, so I am proud that one of my own choose to stay with us. A wise decision." Xemnas said

"Thank you... I'll be going now..." Axel said, walking out the door; he could hear the whispers of everyone around him

"_Did you hear? Lord Ventus became a traitor..._" "_I heard that Axel let him leave..._"

"_Even though he knew he would die? I guess Axel didn't love him as much as Ventus thought..._"

"_Which is worse? Betraying your master or your love?..._" "_I guess Axel didn't care about Ventus..._"

Lies. All of them...

* * *

"I'm home..." Axel said coming in his apartment

"Oh no..." Riku said

"What? What's wrong?" Axel asked, suspiciously

"...It's my fault Axel... I said the wrong thing to Roxas..." Aerith said sadly

"To Roxas? What did you say!" Axel yelled

"...Stuff... like how we've slept together..." Aerith said

"You what!" Axel yelled; "Why would you tell him about it!"

"That's what happens when you keep secrets!" Riku said

"Shut up!" Axel yelled; "I have to go talk to him..." he said with the sound of thunder following

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Sora said, trying to say it lowly; which was useless considering he's in a room full of vampires

"And why not?" Axel yelled

_Don't yell at him!_ Riku thought to Axel

"It's just... He's upset right now... So you should wait a while..." Sora replied

"Well... I'm not..." Axel said leaving again

Axel came to Roxas' apartment door; "Roxas! Open up!"

_"Go away Axel!"_

"Roxas, I'm not leaving!" Axel yelled back

Roxas opened the door; "What do you want Axel?"

"I want to know what's up with you lately!" Axel asked

"I don't know... It's just that you..." Roxas began

"Me what?"

"It's that... we've been together so long; and you mean so much to me..."

Axel couldn't think of anything to say

"...But I hardly know anything about you..." Roxas said

"Roxas... I know that must upset you... But I want you to know it's not because I don't trust you." Axel said

Roxas kinda smiled; "I know... But something else has struck me recently..."

"What?" Axel asked

Roxas looked down, "I... I might love you..."

Axel just stared at him; "Roxas-..."

"What's wrong, don't you love me too?" Roxas asked with face showing his naïve innocence

"We've only been going out for 5 weeks..." Axel said softly

Roxas eyes widened; "So you don't love me..."

"It's not that I don't care about you! It's just that I..."

"You What! You obviously don't care about me enough to tell me about your exes!" Roxas yelled

"Ex! It was only a fling." Axel replied

"It doesn't matter! You didn't tell me about her!" Roxas yelled, this time with tears coming out

"Roxas-"

"No! Go away!" Roxas yelled, slamming the door on Axel

Axel's vampire ears could hear Roxas still crying.

_Damn it...  
_

* * *

_The reason why I made Aerith Axel's ex was because I have a friend who ships them._

_So when I asked my friends which KH character should the ex be, she insisted it be Aerith!_

_Anyway I hope you guys it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


	9. I Miss You

_**meep DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(I want to though! DX)  
**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers!:_ _With-All-Hearts, happy hamster , _****_mei lynn 64_****_, and__ Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles_****_!_**

_**And Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

_**I was going to make this an explaining chapter. (but now it's not. yay for you)**_

**-**_Words_**- Means thoughts or Talking to each other mentally**

**-X X X- means Point of View has changed  
**

**EDIT; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic **

* * *

**Aspiration**

**Chapter 9; I Miss You:**

It was now the end of October. Before anyone knew it, another two weeks had gone by. Two weeks that Axel and Roxas had not spoken to each other...

No one knew had to react to it, Riku and Sora tried avoiding the topic until one day Riku decided to come up with a plan. That was the day Sora came to see him right after school ended:

"Tomorrow's Halloween!" Sora yelled jumping off Axel's couch, Riku just sat there; thinking.

"You seem pretty excited about it." Aerith said smiling

"Halloween? I haven't celebrated that in years" Riku said

"So do you know what you're gonna be?" Aerith asked Sora

"A vampire!" Sora said happily

the two vampires in the room stared at him, humorously

"Isn't that kinda lazy?" Riku asked

"I don't think so, humans have such amusing perspectives on how we look like. Even though we look just like them." Aerith replied

"Except we're 10 times better looking." Riku added

She smiled; "True." she said while drinking some blood in a cup

Riku wanted to change the subject; "C'mon guys, we have to think of a way to get Roxas and Axel back together!"

"Well. We can't compel him... so my mind's blank!" Aerith said

"I think you should be the one to come up with something! You're the one who caused all of this!" Riku said

She spat some of her blood out; "Me? What did I do!"

Riku said in a mocking voice; "Let's see princess! If you hadn't visit, Roxas wouldn't have had another reason to be mad at Axel"

Aerith stood up;"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go to the book store! If Axel asks, tell him I'll be back later!" she said running out of the apartment

"By the way, where is Axel?" Sora asked

"Sulking. In his room, I'll go see him..."

Riku walked into his room, Axel was just staring outside the window, he didn't notice Riku came in

"Axel?"

Axel blinked, as if waking up; "Yes?"

"Are you thinking about what you're gonna do about Roxas?" Riku asked

"I don't know..." Axel replied

"You aren't? Oh well, I should have known you guys wouldn't last..."

Axel shot him an angered glare; "What?" he hissed

"Nothing...just, Roxas was so sad being with you... And you're obviously alright being all alone! You're used to it, so it works out for everyone!"

Axel stared at the floor; "You're right... I was only hurting Roxas..."

Riku couldn't believe how easily Axel was giving up; "That's too bad..." Riku said leaving the room.

**X X X**

It was 5 minutes after Aerith left the apartment when she realized she left her purse and money there.

_Damn it! _she thought, really wanting to buy a book; then she saw a library._ Of course!_

She went inside and could already feel the human eyes looking at her. She found the section she needed and as she walked down it, she suddenly saw a dirty blond she recognized;

"Demyx!" She yelled in disbelief; _Why on earth would he be here!_

Demyx jumped back, at first; then relieved it was Aerith not Larxene. Then Demyx told her to shush as he returned to whatever he was doing.

Aerith could tell he was staring at something; "What are you looking at?" She asked standing where he was; Demyx was staring through the books on the bookshelf, there was a table where a bunch of humans sat with books that they read.

"Don't tell me you're staring at a human! You're not planning in eating them, right!" Aerith asked

Demyx blushed; "I don't eat humans! that's so cruel." he said, not denying staring at a human.

**X X X**

Oddly enough, this person was Zexion.

He looked around, he could smell _vampires._

**X X X**_  
_

"His name is Zexion Corazza!" Demyx said, blushing; "He's a senior in high school, he loves reading! He always here!"

"Really? Which one is he?" Aerith asked

**X X X**

It took Zexion less than a minute to pin point that the vampires were standing behind the bookshelf in front of him;_ I shouldn't look for them... _He thought.

Zexion tried using his powers to hear what the vampires were saying; suddenly. He could hear them.

_"So which is it? the brunette?" _It was a girl's voice

_"No! The blue haired guy"_

_Blue haired guy? _Zexion thought. Looking around him, he was the only blue haired person here!

_They aren't talking about me, right! _Zexion held his vervain necklace; _No... They shouldn't be able to tell what I am... Even if I smell different..._

Zexion had only killed Marluxia, he had never killed a vampire before that. Even if he's prepared for it his entire life, he was still afraid...

_"Oh! I see him! The one who has half his face covered in hair, is that him?"_ the female vampire asked

_"Yep, that's Zexion..."_

Zexion stopped breathing, _They know my name..._

Zexion stood up, and began making for the exit. Terrified.

**X X X**

"Oh, I guess he had somewhere to go..." Aerith said

"It's okay. So Aerith, when did you get here?" Demyx asked

"A little while ago, I plan to be leaving soon." she replied

"Yeah, Larxene and I are gonna move to the next city over."

"But that means you won't be able to Zexion anymore..."

Demyx looked down, upset; "I could never be with him... No matter how much I like him..." Demyx started walking away, "It was nice to see you, Aerith..."

**X X X**

Sora was walking home when he bumped into Zexion, "Oh! Hey Zexy! How are you?"

"Ah... Fine! Just fine!" Zexion said, a little on edge, drinking a cup of tea

"You know, I always see you drinking tea, how come?" Sora asked

"Just cause it's my special tea. Why?" Zexion replied

"Just curious, is it good?"

Zexion stared at Sora; "Wanna try?"

"Okay."

**X X X**

Halloween came the next day, Roxas wasn't happy at all.

"Roxas? Are you gonna be okay this weekend without your Aunt again?" Sora asked, concerned

"I'll be fine." Roxas responded, he wore a simple costume. He actually didn't want to dress up but Sora kinda made him. Roxas was sorta of a evil mad hatter, except with a gray outfit and a black vest covering a white button shirt under, and gray pants and a cute top hat. In all, Roxas looked adorable, however his pouting face ruined it.

"Okay... If you say so, I wish my parents went on business trips more often..." Sora said. His costume was a "vampire" one, he wore bat wings on his back, fake fangs, a black costume and a pumpkin head piece. "I can't wait to see Riku, we're meeting at my house after I trick-or-treat a little!"

"Aren't you a BIT too old for trick-or-treating? But then again you are the kid who believed in Santa Clause until you were eleven" said Roxas, trying to brighten his mood

"You're never too old for candy, Roxas." Sora said, pretending to be serious before bursting out into laughter.

"Well I'm just gonna go home." Roxas said walking away, but Sora caught up

"Good. Then you stop by Axel's!" Sora said

Roxas stopped walking and stared at him; "Sora... Mind your own business" Roxas said continuing walking away

**X X X**

"Well, I'm off! I'm gonna go see my little 'vampire' boyfriend." Riku said smiling

Axel just stared out his window; "Aerith isn't back yet?" he asked

"No... Axel, sorry." He said walking to door, but then he turned around; "I don't think you should let Roxas go..." Riku admitted

Axel was surprised; "Really?"

"Yes. I mean that, you should talk to him..." Riku felt weird, he couldn't believe himself. It was almost like he _cared_

"Oh, I will, and I already know what I'm gonna say." Axel replied

"Good." Riku responded before leaving

**X X X**

Roxas was alone, he hated feeling lonely. He opened up his phone to find a picture of Axel, it had been so long since he saw him...

Half of Roxas told him longed to see Axel...

But the other half told him that being with Axel was only hurting him... And that it wasn't worth it...

_But what if it is worth it?_

_Whoever said love was easy?_

Roxas stopped walking when he saw an incoming call. It was Axel.

Suddenly both Roxas' half's were in battle, in whether to pick up or not. His heart had a different idea

"Hello?" Roxas said, picking it up._ I guess the heart wins..._

_"Hey Roxas..."_ Axel said

"What do you want, Axel?" Roxas asked

_"I-I want to see you... we need to talk..."_ Axel said

Roxas closed his eyes; "I agree..."

_"Then do you mind coming to my place?" _Axel asked_  
_

"I don't mind, I'll be there."

**X X X**

Sora walked into his room, Riku was already there;

"Riku! You scared me!" Sora said laughing

"Good. So is this your costume?" Riku asked

"Yeah! You like it?" Sora said happily

Riku walked to hold Sora;

"I think I'd like it better on the floor. After I take it off you." He said seductively

Riku began kissing Sora's neck; "No Riku, not now... I have to... have to go trick-or-treating!" Sora moaned

"But I don't want to wait!" Riku said.

He then started licking Sora's neck; then sinking his fangs in.

Riku then jumped back and coughed to spit the blood out.

"Riku! What's wrong?" Sora asked, horrified

Riku coughed,"Vervain!" he hissed, trying to get the vervain out but some of it had already been swallowed and he fell on the floor. Sora tried to catch him, but he fell anyway.

**X X X**

Roxas looked at Axel's apartment door, not knowing if he wanted to go inside...

Before he knocked Axel opened the door.

The two of them stared at each other, admiring one another

"Hi Roxas... Come in." Axel said walking toward his room.

"Sure." Roxas said, coming in and closing the door behind him.

Roxas went to Axel's room and sat down next to Axel on his bed. There was an awkward silence, neither one knew what to say to their boyfriend. It was clear that neither one of them wanted to break up...

"Roxas, there's something I have to..."

Roxas cut him off; "Wait. I want to be first to say, I'm sorry..."

_What? _Axel thought; "You are?"

"Yes, it was wrong of me to force you to tell me something private, that obviously aren't comfortable about talking yet and I'm sorry I forced the 'L' word on you..."

"Roxas, it's okay. Because if you want, I'll tell you..." Axel said, this was the moment he was gonna tell Roxas; "Roxas... I'm a v-"

Axel was surprised when Roxas put his hand on Axel's mouth; "Axel... I don't want you to tell me because _I_ want you to... When you're ready, that's when you tell me something... Just like when you're ready to tell me how you feel..." Axel just looked at Roxas; "I'm sorry I was so demanding... I promise I'll try not to be that way anymore, just for you!" Roxas said, with tears coming out

_Oh Roxas..._

"I Love you Axel... So much..." Roxas said, drawing back his arms to wipe away his tears

Axel went to sit next to Roxas and held his face up; "I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said, then embracing Roxas

Then the two of them shared a long kiss. Then began kissing in different places, they both yearned for each other; and with every caress they desired each other more. Suddenly the two of them were laying down and looking into each other's eyes.

Axel sat up, Roxas underneath him. "You look really cute tonight..." Axel said, rubbing his hand on Roxas' chest

"Thanks..." Roxas replied

Axel began unbuttoning Roxas' shirt, god he wanted him. Roxas was blushing the entire time. "Axel?"

"Yes Roxas?" Axel asked taking off his own shirt

"I don't know if I'm ready yet-" Roxas tried admitted

"We won't do that, I promise you'll like this..." Axel said smirking; _oh god... I sound like Riku._

"Okay..." Roxas said smiling and blushing at the same time

Axel slide down, to Roxas' pants.

He wanted to take things slow for him and Roxas, so began licking it as he heard Roxas moaning in pleasure, which only turned Axel on more. It amused Axel when he took the member deeper in his mouth. Roxas mewls were so cute and when he was arching his back, moaning Axel's name. It was quite arousing, Axel hadn't had these pleasure in long time.

Roxas was the perfect human being for him...

Axel could hear Roxas panting, his heart beat pounded harder. "Axel!" Roxas yelled, sort of warning Axel

Axel sat up when Roxas climaxed.

Roxas' face was red, he was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Axel said lying down next to Roxas. Axel smiled as Roxas was still panting, he looked tired. "Happy two month anniversary, Roxas..."

Roxas' eyes widened, "That's right, we've been together for two months now... We're together so often it feels like it's been longer" Since they got together in the end of August.

The two of them laughed.

Roxas laid in Axel's arms. He could feel himself falling asleep, he wanted to say one more thing before going to sleep; "I love you Axel..." He uttered before closing his eyes completely

Axel sighed and just ran his hand through Roxas' hair; "I know..."

* * *

_*I felt weird making this take place in Halloween, I wish this took place in spring like us. sorry _

_(I have a pic that I based Roxas' costume after, I asked the artist if i could show it you all but they never responded, so if you want to see it, tell me and I'll give you the link)_

_*(If anyone notices_: _all the kingdom hearts characters in here always have their english dubbed voice actors' last names: Roxas **McCartney**, Lea **Flynn**, Myde **O'donohue, **Sora** Osment**)_

_*So only ONE person guessed right on what Zexion is_

_ (Good job!)_

_Anyway I hope you guys it and pretty please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_XOxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


	10. Lisztomania

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(If I did... God, I would such great power of the teenage girls who like it)  
**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers!:_ _With-All-Hearts, happy hamster , _****_mei lynn 64_****_, __ Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles, _**_**Chibi Kitty Roxas Girl**_**_!_** _**TouchMyKeyblade,**__**Chrisdaae13!**_

_**And Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

_**Stuffs will happen! (kinda sorta)**_

**EDIT; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic...Yep... **

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 10; Lisztomania:**

Axel woke up, it was morning.

He looked up at the ceiling, then he noticed Roxas sleeping next to him, which usually doesn't surprise him; considering Roxas sleeps over almost every weekend. But this time was different, because Roxas and him were naked.

_Oh crap! Don't tell me we did it last night!_ Axel thought until the memories of last night hit him. Luckily it wasn't sex, but something did happen. Axel signed, he couldn't believe he gave in to his desires and he felt a little guilty. He felt that way because he was a vampire, and Roxas didn't even suspect anything; Axel should tell him but he wasn't sure when or if he really wanted to.

"Morning!" Aerith said coming in, "Looks like you had fun last night!"

"Don't remind me..." Axel signed trying to get out of bed without waking Roxas. Then wanting to put on clothes; "Do you mind?"

"Nope." Aerith replied; "Oh, you want me to leave the room! Pfft. Nothing I've never seen before Axel!" She said walking out

After getting up Axel went to the kitchen, to get some coffee.

"Hey, do you know where Riku is? I haven't seen him since last night." Aerith asked

"He probably spent the night at Sora's. That's a good thing, since I rather they do it there than on my couch." Axel replied

Aerith laughed; "That's too funny! I don't understand why are you afraid to sleep with Roxas?"

"I'm not afraid! I just don't want to." Axel responded, a little annoyed

"Why not? You're not attracted to him?" She asked

Axel looked up"Of course I am! I just don't think it's right..."

**X X X**

Roxas woke up in Axel's bed, alone._ Where'd Axel go?_ He wondered sitting up. Then after finding his clothes; he put them on. Suddenly felt thirsty.

He looked around Axel's room, which he was rarely in it alone,_ Axel's probably in the kitchen._ Roxas looked down next to Axel's bed, a little fridge; Roxas was suddenly interested in it. _Axel once said he had alcohol in it, but he never drinks alcohol... At least never around me and he never goes in this._

Roxas opened the door, _Oh my god it's cold!_ Roxas was surprised when it felt more like a freezer than fridge. He looked in it and saw little silver tin cups with turn tops._ Huh?_

He picked one of them up, _Axel keeps his alcohol in cup containers? That's a little weird. _Roxas proceeded in opening it, and saw the reddish liquid in it._ Is this wine? _Roxas thought before smelling it, it smelled weird. Roxas thought about drinking it but then he heard foot steps and quickly put the cup back in.

Axel came in, "Oh! you're awake!"

Roxas laughed nervously; "Yeah..." Roxas said looking the other way, suspiciously

"What we're you just doing?" Axel asked

"Getting dressed!" Roxas replied loudly

Axel's vampire ears could hear Roxas' heart beat faster, _he's lying_; "C'mon, let's eat!"

It was a little after they all started eating that Axel heard his phone ring; "I'll be back." he said walking to find it

Roxas and Aerith sat there eating, it was silent.

"So how's Axel in the_ sack_ now?" She asked

Roxas spat out his drink

**X X X**

Axel found his phone; "Hello?"

_"Axel! It's Sora! I need you to come over right now!"_ Sora yelled over the phone

"Why Sora? Is Riku not there or something?" Axel asked

_"No. He is! Listen something really weird happened last night and he fainted and he hasn't woken up! And I'm really scared! I don't know what do!"_ Sora said, his voice cracking

"Sora, calm down. Do you have any idea why he fainted?" Axel asked

_"Um... I think he said something about... Vervain?"_ Sora said back, unsure

"Vervain? Damn it! We'll be right there." Axel said

"Roxas, Aerith. I need go somewhere." Axel said coming into the room

Roxas looked up; "What?"

"Why?" Aerith asked

"...Riku wants us to go meet him somewhere, not sure why, but we have to go." Axel responded

Aerith knew it had to be something important, "I guess Roxas should be going home."

"Sure." Roxas said, standing up "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Axel replied

**X X X**

_I'm still tired_, Aerith thought;"Hey, are you mad at Roxas?" Aerith asked as her and Axel walked to Sora's house

"No, why?"

"It's just that I'm getting this weird vibe from you, like as if you're upset about something." Aerith said

"Well, I found Roxas in my room and I don't know what he did, but he did something." Axel responded

"How do you know?" Aerith asked

"Because when I asked him what he was doing, he lied. Why would he lie if he didn't do anything?" Axel replied

"I guess." Aerith said; "Just waste your time with him being angry"

Axel only half heard her"Hm?"

"I think I see the house" She said

When Axel and Aerith arrived at Sora's house, he was still panicking; "He's over here!" Sora yelled pointing toward his bed. Riku just laid there, as if just sleeping. Aerith sat down next to him to exam; "What did he say and do before fainting?" She asked

"Um... He drank some of my blood than he said something about 'vervain', then he fainted." Sora recited

Aerith stood up, and walked over to Sora and grabbed one of his hands. She put his hand barely in her mouth and cut one of his fingers on her fang. She licked it and spat it out; "Yeah! You've consumed some vervain!" She said, coughing; Sora's blood burned in her mouth.

"But how! I don't remember eating anything with vervain!" Sora yelled confused, staring at his cut finger.

"That's what you tell us." Axel replied

Aerith observed Riku;"Well if we give him some blood, then he might wake up. Axel?"

"Here." Axel said handing Aerith a cup of blood

She opened Riku's mouth and poured some of it in, Riku's eye twitched and he coughed; then finally opening his eyes.

"What happened?" He said softly

"You've been out. Since last night." Aerith replied, standing up

"Riku! You're okay!" Sora yelled happily trying to hug Riku

But Riku kind of held him off; "Later... I want to know why you had vervain in you? Hm?"

"I'm sorry Riku! I don't know why..." Sora replied sadly

"It's not his fault, Riku. It was accident." Axel said

_I'm still pissed_. Riku thought toward him

_Don't be, he was worried. _Axel replied

"I'm so sorry Riku..." Sora said, standing away from him

They all just sat there for awhile

**X X X**

It was that day that Aerith decided to leave, Axel escorted her to the train station and said their farewells.

"Axel?"

Axel turned his head; "Yes?"

Aerith smiled sincerely; "I'm really happy for you..."

The words weren't said, but Axel knew she was talking about _him being with Roxas_.

* * *

Of course, time past quickly in the human world, suddenly it was December.

Axel came home, Roxas waiting for him.

"Did Riku let you in?" Axel asked, smiling

"Yeah, but he left." Roxas stood up; I'm cold, I need you to warm me up." Roxas said, obviously flirting

"Really? Well why don't I do that in my room?" Axel asked playfully

"My thoughts exactly" Roxas replied

The two them began their kissing standing up, until they fell back on Axel's bed. Axel started kissing Roxas' neck, which he enjoyed so much. Everything Roxas was, loved Axel. Roxas' body needed Axel, his mind adored Axel; his heart loved Axel.

"I love you, Axel" Roxas moaned as Axel started unbuttoning Roxas' shirt. Axel ignored it, he wasn't sure if he loved Roxas yet; and didn't want to say it until he was 100 percent there. "Axel, wait..."

"What?" Axel asked

"My phone is ringing. It's my aunt. Hello?"

_"Roxas, what do you want for dinner?" _she asked

"Um! I was actually gonna sleep over at Axel's..."

_"I don't think so young man, You're always over there and I want to spend some time with you. You'll have all the time in the world to spend with your friends... when you move away!" _She said, sounding like a mother going to cry because her child was growing up

"Okay! Okay! I'll come home!" Roxas said, sort of laughing. Then he hung up; "I have to go Axel" he said buttoning his shirt back up

"No! Don't!" Axel whined, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of Roxas' neck

Roxas moaned; "I... have to! I'll ask my aunt if I can spend some days over here during winter break next week, okay?"

"Fine." Axel said, still a little unhappy "But you owe me!"

Roxas stood up, he looked taller than the sitting Axel. He towered over Axel; "And how should I pay you back?"

"Figure something out." Axel teased

Roxas kissed him for awhile and then pulled away; "Is that enough?"

"For now." Axel said looking into Roxas eyes

Roxas leaned toward Axel, their foreheads were touching. Axel could see that Roxas wanted to say 'I love you' again, but it pained Roxas when Axel didn't say it back. So Roxas stood back up; "I'll see you later."

"Later", would be days before Roxas saw Axel again.

**X X X**

"I can't wait until high school is over!" Roxas whined

"Me too. But we're only juniors, we got another year after this." Sora replied

Roxas was sulking; "I just wish I could spend everyday with Axel."

"I want to spend everyday with Riku! I want winter break to already come! Then I could spend all day with him" Sora blushed while having these thoughts

"It's easier for you! You and Riku have already... done it... Axel can't even say he loves me..."

"Riku hasn't said that he loves me yet." Sora admitted

"He hasn't! Why would you sleep with someone who doesn't love you?" Roxas asked

"You don't have to be in love Roxas! My first time wasn't with someone I loved or even liked that much!" Sora said smiling

"I guess I just want my first time to be special..." Roxas said, "Oh! I forgot my book in my locker! I'm going back, okay?"

"Sure. See ya." Sora said walking on

Roxas walked toward his locker, thinking about Axel. _I wonder if we should go see a movie this Friday._

Roxas then realized he walked in on the wrong part of school, next to the bathroom. Roxas walked inside and found something he didn't expect.

"Zexion!" Roxas yelled, he was lying the floor next to a puddle "Zexion! Are you okay!"

Roxas picked his head up, he opened his eyes; "Roxas?" he asked weakly

"Zexion, what's wrong? Why are you like this!"

Zexion started panting; "The older I get the harder it is to drink! It started hurting when I turned 17!"

"What are you talking about!" Roxas asked, so confused

"Vervain! I used to be able to drink it without a problem! But not now!" Zexion sat up, his eyes widen; as if on the brink of madness. "I don't know what to do anymore! I can't even wear this anymore!" Zexion yelled, tearing off his necklace and throwing it across the bathroom

Roxas was stunned, he had no idea what was happening; "Zexion... are you high?"

"No I am not!" Zexion snapped; "You need to leave! Get away from me!" Zexion said sitting against the wall

But Roxas couldn't help wanting to help his friend and see what was making Zexion like this; "But why?"

"Because I said so! You need to stay away from me! And him!" Zexion yelled

"Him? Who?" Roxas asked

"Your boyfriend, He's one too!" Zexion yelled back, before coughing

Roxas looked at him confused, and insulted; how dare Zexion tell Roxas to stay away from Axel. "Why would I want to stay away from Axel! He what do you mean by 'one too'?"

Zexion stared at Roxas and then Randomly jumped on top of him.

"Zexion!"

"I told you to leave." Zexion said, before leaning to kiss Roxas

"Zexion! Stop!" Roxas tried to say but Zexion kissed him anyway.

Quickly it was a kiss, then Zexion bit down on Roxas' bottom lip

"Zexion! What the hell!" Roxas yelled finally pushing Zexion

Zexion just sat there, staring at Roxas; as if he didn't know what he had just done. "Roxas?"

Roxas sat there, holding his lip; which he felt was bleeding. Then he got up and ran, still confused;_ why would Zexion do that!_

**X X X**_  
_

Axel was tired of watching t.v.

"I'm going out." Axel said

"I don't care" Riku said back, drinking a cup of blood; He no longer drank from Sora.

"If Roxas comes by, tell him I left the door open."

"Whatever." Riku said, watching t.v.

it didn't take long for Roxas to come. Riku heard knocking on the door; "It's opened!" he yelled

"Axel!" Roxas yelled walking in

"He's out." Riku said, noticing a stressed tone; "What's up, Blondie? something happened?"

"Um... No!" Roxas said walking back and fourth

Riku could tell he was lying, _damn it... It's hard to hear what he's thinking with that vervain necklace._ Riku then noticed that Roxas' lip had a big cut on it, "What happened to your lip?"

Roxas put his hand on it, and then noticed his lip was still bleeding; "Oh... I'm not sure..."

"Really? Then what's got you all twisted up?" Riku asked

"Riku... If someone kisses you, is that cheating?" Roxas asked

"Depends, did you kiss them back?" Riku replied

"No! I'm mean, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I won't tell Axel if you didn't kiss them back."

"I didn't..." Roxas said, still feeling guilty

"Is that what caused your lip cut? Must have been some kiss." Riku teased

"But I feel horrible! Zexion and I were such good friends... Now it's going to be weird around him..."

Riku thought about it; "Zexion? You shouldn't tell Axel, who knows what he might do."

"Do? Axel's not the jealous type, but I don't know if I want to tell him..." Roxas said sadly

"Everything will be okay. You'll see." Riku said.

Roxas went home before Axel came back

**X X X**

Friday had finally came, which meant;

"Winter break!" Sora yelled after school was out

"I'm so happy! I can't wait to spend it with Axel... I might even go to my real house." Roxas said happily

"Your real house? You mean your mansion down south? Alone?" Sora asked smirking

"Maybe... I can't wait for Axel to tell me he loves me..." Roxas said, thinking about the beautiful Axel

Sora signed; "You and I sure have it good... We both have awesome boyfriends and no drama, how can it get any better than this?"

"Like this" Riku said grabbing Sora from behind and giving him a kiss

Sora smiled; "Riku! Not with so many people around!"

students walking by them stared, but Riku didn't care.

"I have to go! See you guys later!" Roxas said, waving goodbye

Riku stood there looking down on his cute boyfriend; "I love you Sora..."

Sora smiled; "I love you too..."

As they kissed again, Sora blushed and looked away; "Oh, hi Zexion!"

Zexion walked by them and then looked back; "Hello Sora..."

"Zexion?" Riku looked at guy who staring back

"Yes?" Zexion asked, he knew what Riku was

"Nice to meet you... I'm Riku."

* * *

_So I wish I had more time to write this, oh wells. I have BIG plans for the next 2 chapters_**  
**

_Anyway I hope you guys it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


	11. All We Are

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(However I do own kingdom heart manga volumes)  
**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers!:_ ****_Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles_**_**,**__** Chrisdaae13, **_**_With-All-Hearts_**_**, **__**TouchMyKeyblade, happy hamster, mei lynn 64**__**!**_

_**:D And Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

**_*sign* Wow! This took a lot of work! (If there's any mistakes! Please point them out and I'll fix them)_**

**EDIT; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic**

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 11; All We Are****:**

"Ventus? I have a question..." Axel said softly

"Yes, my dearest Axel?" Ventus said, staring up at the stars

It was something Axel loved doing, being poor when he was alive; watching the stars was one of the only things he truly enjoyed when laying in a grass field, he found it romantic doing it with Ventus.

"I want to know... why-why me?"

Ventus sat up, "Why me, what?"

"Among hundreds of vampires that courted you, why did you choose me? I know I asked you this before, but I never get a straight answer from you" Axel asked, sounding innocent

Ventus stared at Axel for a moment, then smirked; "Have you ever heard the term; 'When you grow up, your heart dies'?"

"Um... not really..." Axel said, not sure why Ventus brought this up; but Ventus ran his life off metaphors

"Well, to humans; they think that's true. Except with vampires, it is true! We die! In more ways than one!"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked

"We lose... our emotions... He begin to act like we don't have hearts... I hate that! We're going to live forever, why spend it actually acting dead!"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you didn't seem that way to me! You had something interesting about you, like a fire in your heart... And you didn't change when you became a vampire. I really admired that about you..." Ventus said, staring into Axel's eyes

"Really?" Axel asked, staring into Ventus' eyes

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

Axel smirked;"No, you're not like that..."

"Axel, Don't ever change..." Ventus said before leaning toward Axel and sharing a kiss

* * *

Axel never forgot Ventus' words, and waking up in the middle of the night annoyed him. But it was then he realized that this was the first time he thought of Ventus in almost two weeks. He tried to fall asleep again; but then he had a nightmare about Ventus.

Axel woke up constantly that night.

The next morning was Saturday, Roxas would come over later that day.

"Hey sleepy." Riku said, making himself some eggs

"Hi." Axel responded, beginning to make himself coffee

"You okay?" Riku asked

"Yeah, just tired..." Axel replied

"Then why don't you go back to sleep?"

"What if Roxas comes over?" Axel said, knowing he should get more sleep

"Go to sleep! If he comes over. I'll tell him you're sleeping; I'll even stay here until he comes" Riku said smirking

"Really? Thanks..." Axel said walking back to his room

**X X X**

Luckily for Riku, Sora came over.

"Wanna go out later?" Riku asked

"Like go eat?" Sora said

"Why would I want to go out to eat? I can just eat you." Riku teased

"But you haven't bit me since... the accident..." Sora whispered

"Well... Let's test it." Riku said, holding out his hand

Sora extended his arm and Riku lightly bit down, tasting the blood before drinking it. But it was fine and Riku proceeded into drinking Sora's blood. Sora could feel Riku's fangs digging deeper into his flesh and he could see Riku's glowing red eyes; _Riku sometimes scare me_, Sora thought.

_Sorry._ Riku responded telepathically

_Oops! I didn't really mean that! _Sora thought back, forgetting that his boyfriend can read minds

Riku stopped drinking blood and then bit down on his own wrist; "If you drink this, your wound will heal." Riku said putting the bleeding wrist next to Sora's face.

"Okay..." Sora said, licking it and liking the way it tasted

"I love you Sora." Riku said kissing Sora's face

_I love you too... I want to be with you forever Riku..._ Sora thought kissing him back and putting his hand in Riku's hair

_And you will... Just not now... I want to enjoy you being an adorable human!_ Riku told Sora

Sora moaned when Riku began kissing his neck, then he bit down.

"uh... Riku? Can we not have sex today?" Sora asked, feeling Riku's fangs

"Well, we technically we 'not', but why?" Riku asked looking up

"I feel like that's all we do when we're together. I want more romance in our relationship."

"I can do romantic!" Riku said; "And what's not romantic about sex, huh?"

Sora shot him an annoyed glare.

"Fine. We'll go out on the town." Riku said, a little disappointed

"Good." Sora said, "...Love you!" he kissing Riku on the cheek as Riku rolled his eyes

**X X X**

Roxas was very excited about being with just Axel for two weeks, especially since his aunt was leaving tomorrow night to go on a cruise with his dad and some friends. It was the perfect opportunity to spend lots of time with Axel; but sadly she hasn't left yet. Next Saturday was Hayner's birthday. So to spend more time with Axel, Roxas thought he should buy Hayner's gift today so when Roxas' aunt left he could spend every moment with Axel uninterrupted.

Roxas looked all around the apartment for his house's keys. His house was big, had a pool and the most important detail! He could be alone with Axel.

But it took Roxas until late in the afternoon to find them, it was almost night.

"Found them!" Roxas said when finding the keys in drawer

"Found what?" Roxas' aunt asked

"Nothing! Just going out shopping! For Hayner! See you later!" Roxas said, running out of the apartment

"Axel?" Roxas said, knocking on the door.

"Roxas? What's up?" Riku asked answering the door

"I came to see MY boyfriend." Roxas said

Riku got annoyed; "Oh sure, come in."

"Hey Roxas." Sora said sitting on the couch

"Hi Sora, where's Axel?" Roxas asked looking around

"His room, sleeping. We're leaving now so go ahead and wake him up." Riku said, putting on a jacket

"Bye Roxas!" Sora said happily

Roxas just stood there for a moment and then he walked into Axel's room. There he was, Roxas' love; sleeping. Roxas walked up to him, _how cute..._ Roxas thought, he'd hate to wake him up.

So Roxas went through Axel's books, _Some of these are so old. I'm surprised that Axel has these._

Then Roxas moved a book that exposed Axel's most valuable possession.

A little wooden box, painted blue. Roxas stared at it; _What a cute little box!_

Axel had moved there a month ago because Riku found it's hiding place, and Axel forgot to find it a new spot.

Roxas' curiosity told him to open it, he turned his head back to make sure Axel was still sleeping; then he took a deep breath.

He unhooked it to open it and was surprised at what was in there. He picked up the necklace, it was a pretty necklace, but it looked decades old. Next he saw the ring, a silver ring with a blue gem in it. He looked around it, in the inner part of the ring; it was engraved.

"Ventus..." Roxas read the ring. Then noticing a piece of paper.

He read one side; "Ventus? Again?" and turned it over; "...Lea... Flynn?"

Who were these people? Axel's parents names were Quinton and Lexa. And Axel's last name was Peter... At least that's what he told him.

Roxas jumped a little when he heard Axel moan, but he was still asleep. Roxas put the box back, perfectly and sat down on Axel's bed.

_Who's Ventus and Lea Flynn? And why does Axel have Ventus' ring?... _

**X X X**_  
_

Axel was having another nightmare, about Ventus again...

_He had the dream where everyone blamed him for Ventus' death, and that he was the one that stabbed Ventus' heart with a piece of wood._

_"That's not true! I would never kill Ventus!_

_But no matter how many times he said, lies still went around. That the great Lord Ventus was killed by his lover;_

_"No! I didn't kill him!" Axel yelled_

"Axel? Axel wake up" Roxas said shaking Axel

"That's a lie!" Axel yelled, waking up

Roxas jumped back and flinched when Axel yelled so loud. "Axel?"

Axel was panting; "Oh... Roxas, It's only you..."

"Yeah... Axel, were you having a bad dream?"

Axel looked down; "Yep."

"About what? May I know?" Roxas asked

Axel's eyes widened and he looked up to see Roxas, but was startled when he didn't see Roxas.

"Axel?-" "-What's wrong?" Roxas began but then suddenly looked more like Ventus

Axel rubbed his eye, now he was Roxas again. Axel shook his head; _what's wrong with me!_

Roxas just stared at him, confused; "Axel?"

Axel was lost in thought;_ I don't want to lie to Roxas anymore... _

"Roxas... You remember Aerith, right?"

"Sure... why?"

"Well, I told you that her and I didn't relationship... Which is true."

Roxas nodded; "Yes, you've told me this."

"I haven't told you about... the only relationship I ever had before you..."

Roxas stared at Axel; "Uh huh..."

"The truth is... My last relationship... was great. He was great guy, and I loved him very much."

Pain suddenly came into Roxas' heart when he heard Axel say that he once loved someone else... Someone Axel was actually able to say 'love' about them; "What happened?"

Axel looked down; "He passed away..."

Roxas couldn't believe it; "Oh my god Axel! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine Roxas... It was a long time ago..."

"A long time ago! Axel! You're only 25! How can it be THAT long ago!" Roxas yelled

Axel looked down, sure. Ventus died a long time ago; but time never fully heals anything...

"Axel... I'm so sorry..." Roxas said hugging Axel from behind

Axel looked up, out his window; he could see stars. "Don't be... You didn't know..."

Roxas looked up, staring at the stars; "Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think... about life?" Roxas asked

"Why?"

"I don't know why.. But whenever I hear about someone dying... I think of my own... And I begin to wonder if what I'm doing with my life is right or not..."

Axel released himself from the embrace to face Roxas; "What do you mean?"

Roxas just kept staring at the stars; "I just can't believe how insignificant our lives are... we're here on this earth... for no more than 90 years... at the most! And we'll be dead and gone... forever... Do you ever have those thoughts?" the human being named Roxas asked

Axel just looked at him; "Yes... I guess that's natural for all human beings to think of whether or not they'll be remembered... But I don't have those thoughts anymore..."

Roxas looked down, his eyes met Axel's; "Really? What helped you not to think them anymore?"

Axel smirked; immortality... "I guess I just started living happier and I realized that I would die one day... And it's important to spend time with the ones you care about the most..."

Roxas leaned closer to Axel; "Like who?" he asked feeling his eyes beginning to shut

"People like you... You, Roxas... The person I care about the most in this world..." Axel said, with all his heart

"Really?" Roxas asked, opening his eyes a little

Axel smirked again; "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

There lips barely touched when something caught Roxas' eyes; "Look! A shooting star!" He yelled, crawling toward the window

"Where? I don't see it..."

"You missed it! Now you won't get a wish too!" Roxas said, closing his eyes. Making his wish.

Axel sat there; _Oh Roxas... I don't need a wish... I already have you... Plus... What's the point of wishing for things?_

"Okay. I'm taking off." Roxas said, standing up

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Axel asked

"Shopping. I need to stay at my house tonight! But I'll sleepover tomorrow, okay?" Roxas said smiling

"Pfft! Fine!" Axel said

Roxas left. In was over 10 minutes before Axel was bored out of his mind.

"I need to get out of here." Axel signed

**X X X**

Riku and Sora walked together, alone.

"Riku, where are we?" Sora asked looking around

"I don't know!" Riku said, annoyed

"I think we're in the woods part of Twilight Town." Sora said

"Good observation honey." Riku said sarcastically

Sora shot him an angered look; "At least I'm not the one who got us lost!"

"Hey! Let's not point fingers! Because it's your fault. Let's try to find a way out of here." Riku said smirking and beginning to walk

Sora just kept walking. Until he ran into Riku, who was no longer walking; "Riku? What are you-"

"Shush!" Riku whispered; "We're not alone..."

The two of them turned around when they heard clapping. Zexion revealed himself from the shadows.

Sora signed in relief; "Zexion! You gave us a scare!" He said taking one step forward before Riku blocks him.

"Stop Sora... Something isn't right about this kid." Riku hissed

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, then turning his head to look at Zexion

"I should have known you'd sense me somehow... But I made sure you wouldn't sense me because of my thoughts..." Zexion said

"Your thoughts?" Riku said, then feeling he couldn't hear Zexion's thoughts; but not sensing vervain. "I can't find your mind..."

"Indeed, it's a little special spell I have so no one penetrates my mind."

"Spell? You must be a wizard." Riku smirked

"Wizard, Zexion?" Sora said in confusion

Zexion glanced at Sora; "Sora! Don't tell me you know what he is! Unless he's compelled you..."

Sora tried to laugh it off; "What do you mean Zexion?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You've been lying to me, To everyone! You and Roxas are under their spell!" Zexion snapped back

"Spell? Compelled me? Riku... What does he mean?" Sora asked innocently

"It doesn't matter" Riku said, turning to walk away

"Stand and Fight Vampire!" Zexion yelled

Riku looked at him; "Kid. You don't want to mess with me." He said, his eyes turning red

Zexion quickly ran up to one the trees with nonhuman speed. He tore a piece from it and threw it in the air; "Jierda!" he yelled as the piece of wood broke into small ones and charged at Riku

Riku managed to dodge all of them and also charge at Zexion. Zexion tried to use his speed to dodge Riku's blow. But Riku was faster and he punched Zexion in the face.

Zexion jumped back and landed on his feet, Riku also landed perfectly. Sora stared back and fourth, unsure of what to do.

Soon both Zexion and Riku began to charge each other, except this time Zexion kicked Riku back against a tree. What the hell! _A wizard shouldn't be able to move this fast! Because... He's not just a wizard! He's something else!_

Riku thought before dodging another one of Zexion hits.

Sora afraid and confused; "Guys stop!" He yelled weakly

Riku and Zexion jumped back far from each other and then ran toward each other; "No! Stop!"

Sora yelled running between them, Zexion accidentally hit him; Sora went flying hitting the floor and yelping in pain before fainting

"Sora! You're gonna pay for that you bastard!"

Zexion was punched into a tree, not by Riku; but by Axel. Zexion fell into the tree, causing a huge hole in the trunk

"Axel! I'm gonna kill him!" Riku yelled in anger

"You can't! He's Roxas' and Sora's friend!" Axel replied

"Why are you defending him! He first attacked Roxas! And now Sora!"

Axel looked at him, surprised; "He attacked Roxas!"

Zexion began to stand up.

Riku froze; "Of course...Why didn't I guess it before"

"Guess what?" Axel asked before turning his head to face Zexion

Zexion stood there; his eyes glowing red.

**X X X**

Roxas walked through the city, sort of happy. He thought about the wish he made, in his mind; his thoughts were;

_I wish that Axel would tell me that he loved me tonight!_

But Roxas wouldn't see Axel tomorrow, so he settled for hoping Axel would tell him he loved him sometime this 2 week vacation.

"Roxas!" Said a familiar voice

"Hi Olette, what's up?" Roxas said smiling

"I noticed you shopping. Buying Hayner's gift early I see."

"Yep. I think he'll like it." Roxas said

"Hey, have you seen Sora tonight?"

"No. Why?" Roxas asked

Olette shrugged; "I saw him earlier. With some guy, walking into the woods."

"Oh! That's probably Riku! It's okay! They'll be fine. But I think I should remind Sora he needs to go home before his parents find out." Roxas said. Getting out his phone, and calling Sora; no answer. "That's weird. I guess I should go find him. See ya Olette!"

"Bye!"

**X X X**

Zexion stood there, in shock. Feeling his fangs that were now hanging out.

Axel just stared in disbelief; "I don't understand, I heard say a spell! You called him a wizard,! I can even hear his heart beat. Why does he-"

Riku yelled; "Obviously! You've never seen one! Didn't you ever wonder why, that even though were suppose to be dead; we still have seed? Hm?"

"What?"

"Vampire males can get a human girls pregnant!" Riku yelled

"You mean this kid is a-"

"Dhampir? Yes. He's half-vampire, half-human" Riku said

Zexion almost shuddered when he heard Riku say it... What he was... _No! I'm not! I hate vampires! They all deserve to die!_

"And since he can do spells... I'd say his mother was a witch. How funny." Riku said smiling

"So, dhampirs can do magic? How is this?" Axel asked

"Because their technically still alive! I'm surprised Zexion! You were able to hide your vampire side so well! I heard dhampirs drink vervain to conceal their thirst for blood. But when they reach a certain age, they can't hold back anymore..."

Zexion stared at them, wide eyed. Because it was true...

"And! I heard dhampirs live forever too, and they stop aging when they become adults... So you're basically a vampire. Just with a beating heart." Riku teased

"I'm NOT a vampire!" Zexion yelled running toward Riku

Axel punched him out of the way. Zexion ran toward them again, but Zexion was no match for 2 vampires.

Zexion mouth was covered in his blood, he could barely stand.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, no longer taking interest in Zexion

"It's over, dhampir!" Axel said, his eyes glowing red; "I won't kill you-"

**X X X**

Roxas walked through the woods, until he heard voices;

"-Because of your friendship with Roxas. But if you ever attack him again. I'll kill you then."

_What? Is that Axel's voice?_

"I didn't attack him! I just lost control for a second!" Zexion yelled back

_Zexion too?_ Roxas thought pushing away trees

"Why spare him? Just look at what he did Sora!" Riku yelled, showing Sora's face that a cut running through it

_Sora! What's going on!_

"It wasn't my fault! He ran in the way because of you!" Zexion snapped back, his eyes still red.

Roxas looked around, Axel and Riku's eyes were also red. And not a contact red, an unnatural shining crimson that actually glowed. Roxas started to pant in fear;_ What's going on!_

Riku looked up; "Axel..."

Axel turned his head, and saw Roxas was now standing there; scared. Axel's fangs and red eyes were clearly still there.

"Roxas!" Zexion yelled

Roxas stood there, unable to think of words to say; looking at the blood dripping from Zexion's mouth. He looked like a monster...

"Axel... What-are you..." Roxas took to long to form his sentence, that assumed a different

"I'm sorry Roxas... But we're Vampires..." Axel said, feeling his eyes return to green

"Vampires? What?..." Roxas asked in horror

"Not me Roxas! Just... half..." Zexion said, realizing that him being half a monster didn't change opinion

"But... No, You're kidding! Vampires aren't real, They're just a myth!"

Axel looked down

"Axel! Say they're a myth." Roxas was growing more and more scared

Riku stood up; "Their not Roxas! Vampires are real, because we're real! And we ARE vampires..."

Roxas still couldn't believe it; "No...Vampires kill people, They're monsters! murderers!"

"We have killed people... That's how we live..." Riku said

Zexion shook his head; "No Roxas! Not me! I've never killed anyone!"

"Shut up! You're not making yourself look any better!" Riku yelled back

"No! this isn't happening! My boyfriend isn't a monster! I'm just dreaming!"

"This isn't a dream Roxas... I really am a vampire...I have hurt people before... But I promi-" Axel said

"No!" Roxas yelled, running toward the city

"Roxas!" Axel yelled

"Wait, give him a moment... this is all hitting him fast..." Riku said

**X X X**

Roxas ran through the city, confused. _No! They were lying! Axel's not a murderer!_ Roxas thought, still freaking out. _But what if he is! A killer! What if he kills me next!_ Roxas finally made it to his apartment complex

Roxas ran up the stairs as fast as he could then opened his apartment, then he tried to close it.

Axel held it opened; "Roxas!"

Roxas fell back as Axel walked into the apartment; "Go away!" Roxas screamed in horror

"Roxas! Calm down!" Axel yelled back

Roxas stood and tried to make a run for it, until Axel grabbed him and pinned him against the wall

"No! Let go of me!" Roxas screamed

"Roxas, stop!"

"Go away!" Roxas yelled, trying to break free from Axel's grip

"Roxas! You need to stop!" Axel yelled, causing Roxas to stop moving. Axel looked down and saw tears coming down Roxas' cheek.

Roxas was terrified, and Axel was causing it. Then Axel let go of Roxas' hands and watched as Roxas slid down against the wall.

"Roxas, I never wanted it to be like this..." Axel said, Roxas crawled up and put his face until his knees

"Just go..." Roxas whispered, still in shock

"But Roxas..."

"Just Go!" Roxas screamed

Axel stood there for a moment, until it sank in that Roxas was serious about wanting him to leave. All of this was hitting him all at once to fast, in his heart; Axel didn't want to leave. Not now... And everything was going so well but now everything was falling apart.

Axel began to walk toward the door, but then he looked back and saw Roxas was still hiding his face. Axel looked up and felt a horrible pain, he signed and said;

"Roxas... I love you..."

Roxas looked up, but by then Axel had already left.

* * *

_I've been waiting to write this ending since I first wrote this__!_**  
**

_Dx Please tell me what you think! I worked so hard on this chapter!_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


	12. Houses

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!(But I might when I finish my time machine)  
**_

**_Thank you to my reviewers!:_ **

_**:D And Thank you to anyone who reads this and likes it!**_

**EDIT; So I'm rewriting ****this cause it was my first published fan fic**

* * *

**.:Aspiration:.**

**Chapter 12; Houses:**

_Vampires shouldn't exist..._

_They're not real... Right?..._

Roxas tossed and turned all that night**. **He wasn't sure what was real anymore. He woke up and looked at his clock;

"2:28 a.m... Great..." Roxas said. looking at his blankets, the memories of earlier still haunted him. He wanted to believe it didn't happen, but it did. Because when Roxas was running home, he tripped and made a cut on his knee. Why would Roxas be running so frantically through the city if what happened didn't happen...

Roxas stared at his ceiling. The thought of mythical creatures being real scared him, because their suppose mythical!

Roxas felt himself fall asleep again until he woke up again; he stayed up until the sun rose.

"Roxas? Honey? Is something wrong?" Roxas' Aunt asked

Roxas laid in his bed, "No, Everything's fine..." He lied

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" She asked, still concerned

"No thanks..." Roxas said, covering his face with his blankets; he felt like crying.

**X X X**

Axel also was having sleeping problems.

_Oh Ventus... I used often think of taking my life... But now that I have Roxas... I can't bring myself to wish that I had taken my life... I love Roxas now... And if things don't work out... I'll never love again._

Axel sat up, tired, sad and he missed Roxas most of all. It wasn't easy to for anyone to truly admit their feelings when they're afraid of them. He finally realized that Roxas was perfect for him, even more than Ventus wasn't until the years leading to his death, Axel began seeing how being a vampire made Ventus unnaturally cruel.

* * *

"He has you under something, like a spell or something." Aerith dared to say while her and Axel were talking at a restaurant in England.

Axel stood up; "I don't like you talking about him like that!" Axel yelled, causing the humans around them to stare.

"But Axel!" Aerith said trying whisper so the humans wouldn't hear; "You don't see it because you're in love with Ven! But Ventus has some sort of power... To make people love him! To make people become obsessed with him! Even fight for him."

"Shut up." Axel uttered

"No! I looked into his past! He's had lovers kill each other for him" Aerith said standing up

"I can't believe you. I love him!" Axel said walking outside

Aerith followed, picking up her Victorian dress to run after him. "Axel! You're my friend! Why would I lie?"

"I don't know..." Axel said; "Ventus isn't like that! Okay? He loves me and me only!"

"I don't know Axel... I don't want you getting hurt." She said

Because of what she said... Axel started wondering about him and Ventus, he loved him; they were suppose to be soul mates...

"Axel. I don't like you spending time with that slut Aerith." Ventus said coldly

"Slut? Ven... She's my friend."

"No she's not! I don't wanting you talking to her anymore! Okay?" Ventus said angrily

"Ventus! Why are you saying these things!"

"Why are you defending that whore? Can't you see she's trying to take you away? You're mine! And no one else's!" Ventus yelled

"She's not trying to take me away! And I'm not yours!" Axel yelled back

Ventus stared at Axel suddenly acting innocent; "Can't you see how much this bothers me?"

Axel felt pity; "I'm sorry... But nothings going on..."

"I need some air..." Ventus said walking out the door

* * *

Axel felt them drifting away for a long time, he was just in denial. But Axel was practically drowning in an ocean of depression and Roxas pulled him out.

_God, I miss him..._ Axel thought;_ I must be pathetic since only been less than a day since I've seen him..._

Axel thought, for the first time in awhile. Axel truly felt loneliness, true; he was already lonely. But now he really needed to be with someone but no one was there. Riku being at Sora's house and all.

**X X X**

Sora moaned while waking up. "You okay?" Riku immediately said, waiting all night for Sora to naturally wake up

"Riku? Did my parents see you?" Sora asked trying to look around, but everything was burly

"Yeah. But I compelled so they don't remember a thing." Riku said smirking

"Did you carry me here?" Sora asked, trying to sit up

"No! Stay lying down, you need your rest." Riku said, sitting on the floor beside Sora's bed

Sora smiled; "Fine... Hey, what happened?"

Riku just sat there for a moment; "Well... we found out your little friend Zexion is dhampir. Half vampire and half human, you and I left when Axel did. I figured I should have brought you to your house."

"And this cut?" Sora asked, feeling his forehead

The one Zexion caused. Riku leaned over to kiss Sora's forehead; "Yeah... Sorry about that..."

Sora blushed, "I'm just glad you're okay." he said before Riku kissed his lips. "Mmm... Riku?"

"Yes?"

"I want to see him..."

"What?" Riku asked

"I want to see Zexion, I feel bad for him. And I want him to know that we're still friends."

"You're still his friend? Even after everything he did?"

"Yeah... I mean I'm okay with my boyfriend being a blood sucking monster, I'll be okay with one of my friends being on too!" Sora replied smiling

"Pfft...Fine." Riku said, unhappy

**X X X**

It was now early in the afternoon

"The library?" Riku asked

"Yeah, he loves reading and spends most of his time there." Sora assured him

"Okay. So why do I have to be here?" Riku asked, feeling uncomfortable

"Because! You two were the ones fighting." Sora pointed out

Riku grumbled to himself, annoyed.

Zexion sat in his usual spot, reading. Until he felt Riku's presence.

"Your aura stands out like a sore thumb in a crowd of humans." He said aloud

"I know. Cause I'm awesome." Riku said smirking

"Hi Zexion." Sora said

Zexion looked up; "Hello."

"Listen, Riku told me the story! And I want you to know that I'm totally okay with you being a daphire... thing..."

"Dhampir." Zexion said, hating to admit it

"Yeah. I want us to still be friends..." Sora said sitting down

Zexion looked at Sora then looked up at Riku

"Don't look at me, I was dragged here!" Riku said

"Riku! That's not true! He came to apologize!"

"No I didn't!" Riku snapped back

"It's okay, no apology needed." Zexion said, then out of curiosity asked; "So exactly how did you, Sora then human; meet Riku, the vampire?"

**X X X**

Roxas was still in bed, trying not to cry around his aunt, she was leaving soon so he just had to wait a little longer. Roxas heard his door being knocked on; "Roxas? Can I come in?" his aunt asked

Roxas wanted to say _no_; "Uh... yeah."

"Roxas? I don't think I should go..." She said coming in

"What? Why?" Roxas asked sitting up

"Because somethings wrong with you, and I rather be here and wait for you to tell me..." She said, sincerely worried about her nephew; who she loved like one of her own

Roxas felt bad, she had been wanting to go on this cruise for months; "No... You should go, I'll tell you what's wrong..."

Her face lit up; "Okay."

"I... I've been a relationship, for kinda a while now..." Roxas said, finally telling his aunt about being with someone

"Oh Roxas! I already knew!" She said smiling

"You did! How!" Roxas asked surprised

"Just the way you acted... I knew that it was probably relationship problems." She replied

"Oh... I recently found out something about them... that really has put a bump in our relationship..."

"Really? What?"

"I found out they're a v... vegetarian!" Roxas accidentally said, realizing how stupid it sounded

His aunt stared at him, as if about to laugh; "Roxy! That's not a big deal!" She said, sort of laughing

Roxas knew that being a vegetarian wasn't a reason to break a relationship, but he couldn't tell her that Axel was vampire; she would think he was crazy. So he had to keep up the 'vegetarian' charade as a code.

"But he didn't tell me sooner! And now everything feels weird... I don't even know if we can love each other..." Roxas said, forgetting his aunt heard vegetarian as his reason why he was having problems

"Love?" His aunt thought, to her; Roxas was too young to be in love. Too bad she didn't know how old Axel was. "Roxas, being a little different from you shouldn't be a reason not to be with them."

_Who said I didn't want to be Axel anymore... but what if that's what this lead to? What if Axel and I break up!_ The thought of this made Roxas want to cry. "But... What if being too different is just too much?..." Roxas asked

"Roxas... If I was a vegetarian, would that really change your opinion about me?" She asked

_If you were a vampire?_ "I guess not... no... it wouldn't"

"Then why would that change your opinion about this person, if you really like them. You should like them for who they are because they like you for being different from them..." She said smiling, knowing that Roxas didn't mean 'vegetarian' but didn't say anything

_I should love Axel for being a vampire because he loves me for being a human...  
_

Roxas looked up; "Thanks... I think I feel a lot better..." Roxas said

Roxas' Aunt smiled; "I'll be leaving then." She said.

Roxas waited until an hour after his aunt left before getting out of bed.

He got the courage to leave his apartment and walk down the stairs toward the door that lead to Axel's apartment.

**X X X**

Roxas finally came to the door and took a deep breath before knocking

Axel was surprised that someone was knocking on the door; "Riku? Did you forget your keys?" He asked while opening the door. "...Roxas?..."

"Hi Axel..." Roxas said looking down; "Can I come in?"

Axel felt uncomfortable; "Okay..." he replied stepping out of the way as Roxas walked in awkwardly. Axel watched Roxas walk over to his couch and sit down. He could hear Roxas make another deep breath before speaking.

"Axel. I want to know. Do you-"

Axel quickly interrupted; "I'm leaving Roxas..."

Roxas stared at him, wide eyed; "Wh-what?"

"I know you didn't like hearing what I truly was... So I decided to move away and never bother you again."

Roxas was shock; _No..._

**X X X**_  
_

"And then we went to take a walk through the city when we got lost in the woods. And that was yesterday." Sora said smiling

"Wow." Zexion said, only paying attention to a little here and there to what Sora was saying

"Yep. Riku and I are pretty happy together." Sora said making smile toward Riku. Riku rolled his eyes, he didn't want to be here.

"So Sora, you were okay with Riku being a vampire?" Zexion asked

Sora nodded; "Yeah, I'm okay with it."

"I meant, you _were_ okay with it when he told you?"

Sora scratched his head; "When Riku told me... I don't remember when that was. Riku? When_ did _you tell me?"

_Shit!_ Riku looked away; "Awhile ago! I can't believe you don't remember!" Riku said nervously

Zexion took off his necklace;_ Just as I thought_

Riku shot Zexion an angered look when he heard that thought. _What?_

Zexion just kept staring; _Maybe we should talk in private. _

Private, He meant without Sora listening. Riku stood up; "Fine."

**X X X**

"Why Axel!" Roxas yelled jumping up to stand

Axel just sat there, confused; "I'm moving so I don't have to see anymore."

Roxas looked down; "You don't want to see me anymore?"

"It'll hurt me being around you knowing I can't be with you..."

"You said we won't be together!" Roxas snapped

"I thought-"

Axel was about to say before Roxas ran up to him and pressed their lips together, Axel went along with it until Roxas let go; "I don't want you leave..." He said embracing Axel. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Axel said hugging Roxas back

Roxas was happy._ I can't believe I'm in love with a vampire..._

**X X X**_  
_

"Okay, what do you want?" Riku hissed

"I want to know how exactly did Sora find out you were a vampire." Zexion said

"Why the hell should I tell you!" Riku said dryly

"You'll tell me now. Or else" Zexion said before Riku pushed him against the wall, holding him by his neck.

"Or else what? What can a dhampir bastard do compare to what I can?" Riku said, his eyes glowing red out of anger

"You can't hurt me! Sora will just get mad!" Zexion coughed, trying to escape the choke hold

Riku let him go; "I bit him, okay!"

"You _bit_ him! Then why does he have no memory of you telling him that you're a vampire!" Zexion yelled

Riku signed; "Because I compelled him to be okay with me... being what I was...He actually freaked kinda like Roxas..." Riku confessed

Zexion stood there, thinking; "You realize... Had you _not_ compelled him... He wouldn't be with you."

Riku turned around; "Why should that matter?"

"It does matter! You're relationship is fake! He doesn't love you! You forced it on him!" Zexion yelled

"So!" Riku snapped back

"So! You have to break it off with him! You're relationship isn't real! This isn't fair to Sora! In fact! I'm going to erase his memories so he doesn't remember any of this!" Zexion yelled

Riku turned away,_ Sora wouldn't remember me?_ "But... I want to be with him..."

"If you really care about him. You'll let him go... Make him forget about you too" Zexion said; "And I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

"No! Let me do it at least..." Riku said sadly

Zexion was unsure; "I don't know... Tomorrow, I'm going check up on him. If he hasn't forgot vampires yet, I'm gonna make him forget myself."

"Fine." Riku said walking away.

"Riku? Did you and Zexy have a nice talk?" Sora asked while reading a book

"Yeah... Hey, can we go back to your place?"

Sora looked up; "Sure."

**X X X**

"Ouch!" Roxas said drawing back his finger; after trying to feel Axel's vampire teeth.

"I told you to be careful." Axel said

"I didn't think your fangs would be so sharp, I'm glad it's not bleeding." Roxas said, examining his finger.

"Me too, your blood drives me crazy." Axel said smiling

"Really? What does my blood taste like?" Roxas asked curiously

"I... I wouldn't know... I've never tried." Axel said

"Oh..." _I guess that's a good thing_; "Um... Do you want to try?"

Axel looked at him, tempted. "No... Not now... I don't want to get addicted to it." Axel said, his eyes turning red at the thought

Roxas just sat there on his bed; "Wow. That's gonna need take time to get to get used to it." Roxas said smiling

Axel chuckled to himself.

"So, is there anything else about vampires I don't know that you want to share with me?" Roxas asked

"Well, that necklace has vervain in it, a herb flower that hurts vampires and keeps humans for falling under their compulsion."

"Com- what?"

"It's a power all vampires have to make humans do whatever they want." Axel said

Roxas thought about it;"Interesting... Have you ever-"

"Used it on you? Yes? But for nothing big. I promise, it was to make you sleep." Axel said, sitting on his bed

"Sleep? That's kinda silly." Roxas said, laughing a little

"I guess..." Axel said leaning over to give Roxas a kiss. As Roxas closed his eyes, their kisses became quickly more fierce; Axel and Roxas leaned over and stayed lying down on Axel's bed. As Axel began kissing Roxas' neck, they both felt what was coming.

"... Roxas? Are you sure want this?" Axel asked, so turned on

"Yes. More than anything... I'm just a little nervous..." Roxas moaned as he felt Axel taking his clothes off._ This is it..._

Axel sat up to take the rest off his and Roxas' clothes off. Roxas was now naked, already panting._ How cute_, Axel thought; Roxas could already feel himself heating up.

"I'm going to prep you so it doesn't hurt so much, okay?"

"Sure." Roxas said back, holding one of Axel's pillows. Roxas quickly felt sharp pain and squeezed the pillow when Axel started putting his fingers in his entrance, but it still felt good; so good.

Roxas moaned out load cause of the pain, then they became more pleasureful. After a while of listening to Roxas adorable mewls, Axel decided they were ready.

He sat on top of Roxas and placed him in front of Roxas' entrance and entered, Roxas arched up and held on to Axel's back. Roxas moaned louder when he felt pain in it's truest form, but it didn't matter to him; because he was with Axel. He wanted to be with Axel always and he wanted more...

Roxas kept panting and moaning, because this was all new to him.

"Axel!" Roxas moaned, as Axel continued thrusting, with each one feeling better than the last. After Roxas and Axel felt their climax, he collapsed on top of Roxas; the two of them still holding on to each other.

Roxas was exhausted; "I love you Axel..." he moaned before falling asleep

"I'll always love you..." Axel said, watching Roxas fall asleep before him

"No more secrets, right?"

"Yeah..."

**X X X**

"Riku... Wait!" Sora said

"What!" Riku asked, annoyed

"Can we not today? I'm really tired.."

Riku looked down, with such longing; "But..."

"Please?" Sora asked

"Fine." Riku said lying next to him.

Riku couldn't sleep; Zexion was gonna erase Sora's memories if Riku didn't. _I have to be the one to do it..._

Sora woke up in his bed; "Riku? You're already awake?"

"Yeah... Sora... we need to talk..." Riku said coldly

"What?" Sora asked, sitting up

Riku's eyes turned red, "Sora... I want you to forget..."

"Forget what?" Sora asked

"Forget all about vampires, they don't exist; okay?"

"Okay..." Sora obeyed

"And... I don't want you to remember me either... You... don't know me..." Riku said sadly

"Okay..." Sora said

"You're going to sleep now... and not remember any of this..."

Sora closed his eyes and laid down. Riku looked at him and felt a horrible a pain in a place where his heart used to be.

"I love you Sora..."

**X X X**

Sora opened his eyes and noticed his window open, and got up to close it.

Riku stood outside and watch Sora disappear behind the window

"You did the right thing. It wasn't real." Zexion said, walking up to Riku but recoiled when Riku slapped him across the face.

"It was real to _me_!" Riku yelled.

* * *

_This one took a lot of work! Geez...(I've been making these longer!) Sorry to anyone who was happy yet sad at this ending  
_

_This is the end for "**Aspiration: The Beginning**" and I'll submit the next part as it's own story. It will titled "**Aspiration: The Truths**"_

_So I hope you guys it and please review! I like to hear people's opinions_

_Xoxo_

_Snow-Sakura _


End file.
